New Azumanga Christmas Tales
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Several Xmas Tales involving the gang in an alternate NAD universe Kaorin's Tale...the final one... up
1. Here We Go

-1_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma…..**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

It was snowing…..

Very Heavy in fact……

In the middle of the street a small van was on it's way to the mall to take seven special little orphans to see Santa Claus. But alas, it seems that this surprising snowstorm that appear to come out of nowhere prevented them from going any further.

"Are we gonna get to see Santa Claus?" Chiya asked.

"Yeah, I've got a long list of stuff I want to ask for." Tami added.

Gram Gram just looked out the window. "I'm sorry young ones, but it seems for the moment we won't be going anywhere." The seven azu-mini's just gave a disappointed look.

It was then that the van appeared to just give out. "Oh my." Gram Gram said as she tried to restart the engine but to no avail.

"Are we gonna freeze?" Kogora asked.

"I dun wanna be a popsicle." Kyoto added as she started to cry as one by one the rest of the azu-mini's joined her.

Gram Gram gave them a smile. "Don't worry, there's a house up ahead, I'll go there and ask if I could use their phone to call for someone to help."

"Don't leave us." Chiya said as she grabbed Gram Gram's hand tight.

Gram Gram saw the other Azu-Mini's faces as they too appeared not to be wanting to be left alone. "Okay, but stick close together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the small group made their way to the house Chiya started to tremble from the cold. Suzuki then held the small girl tightly. "Don't worry everything will be all right."

"Suzuki, always thinking of others." Korin thought as she blushed.

They finally reached the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened and were surprised to see who it was.

"MR AR!!!!!" The young orphans screamed.

AR's eyes grew wide. "Wow, this is a surprise." he said. "Well don't just stand there, come on in out of the cold."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while back since AR was caught in a terrible rainstorm and he found shelter in the orphanage. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Sorry, but the phone lines are down." AR said as he sweat dropped. "But you're welcomed to stay here until everything clears up.

"But we were gonna see Santa Claus." Kyoto said in a disappointed tone.

"How is he going to know what we ask for." Yomo added.

"Oh don't worry, Santa knows everything." AR assured them. "Just give the big guy some credit."

The Azu-Mini's smiled at his answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR and the rest of the group had gather around the fireplace to keep warm as Gram Gram had prepared some hot chocolate for them all.

"I could have done that you know." AR told them.

"But it's the least I could do after you gave us some shelter." Gram Gram responded.

"But you did help me a while back as well." AR said with a smirk on his face.

"So what do we do now?" Kogora asked.

"I know, tell us a story Mr. AR." Chiya said as she jumped up and down.

"YES….YES PLEASE!!!!!" The rest of the Azu-Mini's said as they jumped up and down as well.

AR sighed as she saw Gram Gram give a small laugh.

"Okay sure." he finally said. "Now lets see…. Since it's the holidays, how about some Tales of Christmas?" He asked them as they got an excited look in his eyes as if they said yes. "Okay then……here we go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And now get ready because starting next……**_

_**NEW AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES……**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of my father who I loved very much.**_

_**Also I can never say enough how much I thank you all for your thoughts and prayers during me and my family's time of grief. So I really hope you enjoy all the upcoming tales in this story, so until then, take care……Anime Rebirth (Joseph)**_

'_**till next time ^^**_


	2. Chiyo's Tale

-1_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: Usually kids wish they would be left alone…. But for Chiyo Mihama, it becomes a whole new meaning to being….. "HOME ALONE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Chiyo's Tale)**_

Ah Hokaido Japan………

All decorated for the holiday season.

But what's this, why it's the Mihama's There's Chiyo's dad, who despite what Sakaki thinks is not a large Yellow Cat but a distinguished looking man and his lovely wife, now for certain reasons lets just call them Mr. and Mrs Mihama.

But someone seems to be missing, where is little Chiyo, ah she had a prior engagement at school that needed to ber taken care of so she stayed behind. Oh don't worry, her Uncle Kiza is supposed to pick her up from her house later on so everything should be okay…….

"I do wish I could have stayed behind and not leave poor Chiyo alone." Mrs. Mihama said as she and her husband entered the hotel they were going to stay in.

"But darling, we have that important engagement with my boss and his wife." Mr. Mihama responded. "And it would look inappropriate if you were not with me by my side." he added.

"I suppose." Mrs. Mihama said as she still had a motherly concern look on her face.

"And just think after today we can all spend the holidays together as a family." Mr. Mihama explained. "It will be the first time in years that we will finally have a Christmas as a family."

Mrs. Mihama smiled. Yes the past few years involved with Mr. Mihama working on the holidays thank to his boss Mr. Oroko. But this big dinner party may finally make Mr. Mihama a full partner at the office he works for. Which meant more free time.

"I still feel guilty that we asked my brother Kiza to pick her up." Mrs. Mihama said.

"Oh don't worry, I know that he doesn't have anyone to share the holidays with, and I figured it would be more fun to include him in out family festivities." Mr. Mihama said as he smiled.

Mrs. Mihama smiled as he embraced her husband. "I married the most wonderful man in the universe." She said as she rewarded him with a kiss.

"So by now little Chiyo and Kiza should be bording a plane by now." Mr. Mihama said as he looked at his watch. "Did you make sure and call Kiza with the details?"

"Wait…what?" Mrs. Mihama asked in a surprised tone. "I thought you were going to call him."

"No I figured since he was your brother you were going to call him." Mr. Mihama responded. "Well I'll just call him now." He said as he took out his cell phone. "Hmm, I don't seem to be getting a signal."

Mrs. Mihama quickly took out her cell phone. "Me neither." She said in a worried tone.

They quickly ran to the front desk. "We need to use your phone." Mr. Mihama said.

"Sorry, but due to the weather all the phone lines stopped working." The front desk clerk said.

"Then that means….." Mr. Mihama stared.

"Chiyo is….." Mrs. Mihama continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo sat at the front steps of huge house waiting for her uncle Kizo. She had no idea that he was not going to come as well as not knowing that her parents have no way to contact her.

"This is sure strange." Chiyo thought. "I wonder what's keeping Uncle Kizo."

She started to get a little worried. "I wish Mr. Tadakichi was here." She thought.

Normally her faithful companion would be with her, but he was dropped of at a special kennel to be looked after while she was away with her family.

After half an hour she decided to go and call the hotel in Hokkaido, but all she got was messeage saying that the call could not go through and to try again later.

She could have called anyone of her friends, but they all seemed to be unavailable because they all had prior engagments and could not be reached.

Soon after that she tried calling her Uncle, but it seemed that at that moment the phone lines stopped working.

Chiyo slowly hung up the phone when it finally dawned on her. "I'm home alone."

Now normally a girl Chiyo's age would start to panic and start crying for her parents….

But this is Chiyo Mihama, who always thought out everything and looked at all the facts.

"I'm home alone….. I cannot contact anyone….. That means I must make sure that I have everything I need to fend for myself." She thought out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She headed to the kictchen. Luckily for her it was fully stacked so food was not an issue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, she went to her room and took out a small piggy bank she kept next to her autographed baseball of the Giants, her favorite team. She had pleanty to buy things that in case she needed something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally she checked the security system and it seemed to be fully operational.

Yes it seems that she would be okay until her parents returned.

"Yes I have nothing to worry about." Chiyo thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortuantly for Chiyo, she didn't know that outside on the street, to men were sitting in a van studying the houses in the area.

"This is sure a sweet thing you found here Trevor." the first man said.

"It sure is Lewis." The second man said. "This street is full of people that are fully loaded, just ripe for the picking." Trevor continued.

"So which house are we gonna hit first?" Lewis asked.

"You see that huge house at the end of the street with the huge gate?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Lewis responded.

"Well that's the mother load and we're doing it last." Trevor responded. "After all you save the best for last right?"

"Well if it's the best, why don't we do it first." Lewis asked in a confused tone.

"It's just a thing I do, I can't explain it." Trevor responded.

"Fine I don't care, just as long as we hit it eventually." Lewis said as he scratched his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening back in Hokkaido Mr. and Mrs Mihama were at the airport trying to find a flight back to Tokyo, but since it's the holiday season, all the flights were booked.

"Well the best I can do is put you on standby." The lady at the ticket counter explained.

"You don't understand, my poor baby is back in Tokyo home all alone and all of our neighbors went out of town so there is no one to check up on her." Mrs. Mihama started.

"Calm down dear." Mr. Mihama said. "Chiyo is a very bright girl I'm sure she is just fine."

"But she's probably starving to death even as we speak." Mrs. Mihama responded….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dining room, the table was covered with a small feast.

"Thank you for the food." Chiyo said as she broke the chopsticks apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come, we must take a seat and hope they call us soon." Mr. Mihama said.

"This is your fault, if you hadn't insisted on me coming along, I would be at home with Chiyo, all you ever think is about your carrer."

"Hey I'm doing this for our family so we can spend more time together." Mr. Mihama said in an annoyed tone.

"And looked how that worked out." Mrs. Mihama said with tears in her eyes.

It was then that Mr. Mihama embraced her in a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be okay… this is Chiyo remember."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Chiyo awoke. "This is kinda fun." She thought as she gave a small giggle. "Even though she was all alone, she felt she loved the responsbilty of taking care of her home."

She got out of bed and looked out the window, it was then that she noticed it, a van parked down the street. "Odd, I thought everyone was out of town for vacation." she thought some more. "In fact I believe it was parked further down the street yesterday."

Now once again Chiyo's brain went to full function mode. "Let's see, a strange van around Christmas time in a neigborhood where almost everyone was on vacation." After a few secons she came to a conclusion. "ROBBERS!!!!"

Chiyo quickly ran to the phone to call the police.

She picked up the reciever. "Oh no the phones are still not working." She thought.

As she slowly hung up the phone she started to think about the situation. "It looks like their slowly working their way to my house." She thought. "That means they could come here as early as tonight."

Chiyo clentched her fists. Her home was in danger and she was going to make sure to protect it at all costs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hokkaido, Chiyo's parents were still waiting for someone who would cancel their flight.

It was than that Mr. Mihama's boss walked up with his wife. He had an upset look on his face.

"You know if you want to go up in this company, you should learn to keep your appoinments." he said.

"Appointments?" Mrs. Mihama said as she quickly stood up. "It was a dinner, not a business function."

"You should really learn to control your wife." Mihama's boss said.

Mr. Mihama slowly stood up and just stared at him. "Now I don't know why you've always been a pain in my……..side, but I'll have you know that if you treated your employess better, then maybe they would have more respect for you, now if you'll excuse us, I have a daughter at home alone and we will find a way to get back to her."

And with that, they Mihama's walked off leaving his boss with a bewildered look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening back in Tokyo. Chiyo was busy setting up things all over the house, it was obvious that whoever was commiting these robberies have found away to bypass the security systems in the other houses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And if on cue, Lewis managed to bypass the security system at the front gate and managed to get it open.

"Whoever set this up is such an amateur." Lewis said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well let's get going this is the big one I've been waiting for." Trevor said as he rushed towards the front door.

But as he grabbed the knob he felt his body tingle with electricity as he then flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"TREVOR YOU OKAY?!!!!" Lewis asked.

"What his me?" Trevor asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, a car battery was hooked up to the doorknob from the inside.

"Funny thing what you can do with automotive parts." Chiyo thought as she looked out the windows at her… victims.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think this means?" Lewis asked.

"It means someone was clever enough to leave us a little surprise, but that's not gonna stop us." Trevor responded. "You take the back entrence, I'll go in through a window."

"Right." Lewis said as he took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like they want to play some more." Chiyo said as she quickly ran towards the back entrence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis reached the back enterence….

He slowly looked at the doorknob…

"I'm not going to fall for that." Lewis said as he kicked in the door, only to trigger a nail gun that was setup inside to go off as soon as the door was swung open.

"HOLY SH…..!!!!" Lewis said as he dived out of the way, but not before some of the nails hit him in his… well…. posterior.

"AHHHHHGH!!!!" Lewis screamed in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo saw at the work she had done. "Bet it's going to be hard to go to the restroom for a while." she thought as she gave a small giggle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trevor made his way to a window and broke it.

"Okay then, time to get to work." he thought as he went into the house. "Now I wonder where they keep all the jewelry."

It was then that he saw a jewelry box on a table. "Funny place to keep it." He thought as he made his way towards it.

He then felt something on his foot. Trevor looked down and saw he had triggered a tripwire. He heard a noise and looked behind him as he a sledgehammer on a rope swinging towards him. "This is gonna hurt." he said softly as it hit him knocked him to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Lewis was busy taking the last of the nails out of his but. "Who lives here an army guy?"

He slowly made his way into the house making sure to look out for any other traps. "I guess that was it." he thought as he made his way into the kicthen. "I've heard that some of these people leave valubles in the fridge."

And so he opened the fridge and it triggered a can of pepper spray hitting him dead on in his eyes.

"CRAP!!!!!" he said as he ran out screaming which caused him to run into a wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Trevor slowly stood up as the wind was knocked out him….

"This guy is good, but it's not stop me from getting the goods."

He made his way up the stairs.

"Gotta keep on my toes." He thought which was really ironic…….

Because they were jawbreakers layed out on the stairs at the top which caused him to slip and tumble all the way to the bottom.

Trevor was groaning as Lewis made his way towards him still stinging from the pepper spray.

"Lets give it up, this house is obviously protected." Lewis begged.

"NOT A CHANCE!!!!" Trevor responed as he stood up.

"Hey do you mind leaving my house." Someone said from behind.

Trevor and Lewis turned around and was surprised to see a little pigtailed girl standing in front of a rug.

"A GIRL?!!!!!!" They both yelled in unison.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna strangle you." Lewis said.

"Then I'm gonna finish whatever is left." Trevor added.

"NO STAY BACK!!!!!" Chiyo pleaded.

"Too late." Trevor said as he and Lewis ran towards her.

But when they reached the middle of the rug, they fell thorugh a hole and they landed in the basement with a loud thud.

"I told you to stay back." Chiyo said as she giggled and ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's good." Lewis said.

"Oh shut up and get off me." Trevor said as he shoved him off. "That little brat isn't gonna make a monkey out of me.

"Good because we sure don't have the balance to be one." Lewis said which caused Trevor to give him an annoyed look.

"Excuse me sirs, but would you please leave my house now." Chiyo said from a window.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!!!!!" Trevor screamed.

"OH DEAR GOD DON'T SAY THAT IT COULD GIVE HER IDEAS!!!!!!" Lewis screamed.

"She's just a little girl, we are grown men, we can take her." Trevor said. "I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE UP!!!!!"

So the two men ran out of the basement and out the door leading outside where they saw Chiyo standing under a tree.

"We have you now… LET'S GET HER!!!!" Trevor yelled as they ran towards her.

"Silly rabbits tricks are for kids." Chiyo said.

And in seemed that was the case as the two thugs were caught in a net that was set up.

"I can't believe it, defeated by a small little pigtailed girl." Trevor said in disbelief.

"Well look at the bright side, this was a learning experience." Lewis added.

"Don't you ever stop talking." Trevor said as he sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so some time later the phone lines started working again and Chiyo called the police.

After they took them away, she made sure to take down all the remaining traps that were still set up.

"There." she said as she yawned. "This was a tiring experience."

And with that…she went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, the doors swung open and Mr. and Mrs Mihama entered the house.

"CHIYO!!!!!" Mrs. Mihama yelled.

Chiyo slowly came out of her room and saw her parents. Her eyes grew wide as she ran towards them and embraced them in a tight hug.

"We're so sorry." Mrs. Mihama said as tears came out of her eyes.

"This will never happen again." Mr. Mihama added. "Well it won't anyway because… I'm out of a job but who cares, I'm with my family."

At that point his cell phone rang.

"Oh sure now it works." Mr. Mihama said as he answered it. "Hello…..what….. You're kidding…. YES I WILL!!!!!!….. THANK YOU SIR!!!!!" he then hung up his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Mihama asked.

"That was my boss, turns out that he was impressed after all that I stood up to him so we could come here with Chiyo, he gave me the promotion because he needs more men like me."

"That's good news daddy." Chiyo said as she giggled.

"Well, I guess we'd better get Mr. Tadakichi." Mr. Mihama said. "I'll bet he misses you."

"By the way what exactly did you do while we were gone." Mrs. Mihama asked.

"Oh, some men came over and 'hung out'." Chiyo said which caused her parents to get a confused look

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed Chiyo's Tale, but the fun is not over, stay tuned for more.**_

_**So unitl then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!**_


	3. Sakaki's Tale

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: The Holidays are a time for comfort and joy, but for Sakaki, fate will make sure of that.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Sakaki's Tale)**_

"Christmas Cakes." Sakaki said softly as she stood behind a table in front of a building with boxes of Christmas cakes all laid out. "Please buy one."

Sakaki needed to money to buy her parents a good present. She had the money, but she couldn't resist this giant cat plush she saw at the toy store, by the time she realized she had made a mistake, she found out she couldn't return it. And so now there she was on a cold evening trying to quickly replace the money.

"Christmas Cakes." Sakaki said as she shivered. But it seemed that no one was interested in buying any.

A small girl walked up. Sakaki noticed there was so familiar about the way she looked "Boy lady, you sure are never gonna sell anything being all quiet like that." she said.

"No?" Sakaki asked.

"No way." The girl responded. "You have to show you mean business like this….." she then took a deep breath.

"HEY YOU NEED TO BUY SOME CHRISTMAS CAKES, YOUR HOLIDAYS WOULDN'T BE COMPLETE WITHOUT ONE!!!!!!" she yelled.

A man stopped in front of the table. "Wow, you sure know how to grab someone's attention." he said.

"Well it's the holiday's and I'm just full of spirit." the girl said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well then I'll be happy to buy one." He responded as he took out his wallet, which caused the girl's eyes to grow wide.

Sakaki gave a small smile as she handed a cake to the man. "Thank you, Happy Christmas."

"And a happy new year." The girl added.

And so for the next few hours Sakaki and the young girl sold almost all the Christmas Cakes.

"Well, there you go it looks like you had a successful day." The girl said.

"Thank you." Sakaki said. "I wouldn't have made it without your help." She looked at the last remaining cake. "Here you can have this."

"Wow thanks Miss." the girl said as she quickly grabbed it.

"My name is Sakaki." Sakaki told her.

"Call me…. Metsuda." the little girl answered.

"Metsuda?" Sakaki thought as she continued to stare at her. "Her resemblance to……." She then shook her head. "Just a coincidence." she thought as she cleared her head of her appearance. "I just wish I could give you more."

"Don't worry, deep down….you have." And with that Metsuda was on her way.

"She looks like such a kind girl." Sakaki thought as she went to open the box where she kept the money for the cakes. But when she opened it. "It's……. gone." Her eyes grew wide as she thought of what Metsuda had just said…..

_"… deep down…..you have."_

Sakaki was about to go look for her when the first man who bought the first cake rushed up…

"HEY YOU!!!!!" he yelled in an angry tone.

Sakaki just stared at him in a confused tone.

"MY WALLET IS MISSING, YOU STOLE IT!!!!" he screamed.

"But I didn't do any of the sorts." Sakaki explained, as she remembered the look Metsuda gave when he took out his wallet. "But I have a pretty good idea who did."

"Well you'd better find it, or I'm calling the cops on you." The man warned.

"Mmmm." Sakaki said as she gave a quick nod and quickly ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she looked all around for that girl her beliefs started to have second guesses. …

If a young child resorts to thievery, what is the world coming too…..

The more she thought the more doubts she had about the true meaning of the holiday spirit…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki had all but given up hope in finding Metsuda when she heard a nose come from an alley.

As she got closer she could hear several voices. It sound like children talking.

It was then when she saw them, several little girls huddled around eating…. A CHRISTMAS CAKE!!!!!

The girls froze when they saw the girl.

"Where did you get that cake?" She asked.

"Pl…please don't be angry." A small girl with short black hair said.

"Yes, we found it here." A small girl with long brown hair said.

"We think an angel left it." Yet another small girl with two little hair braids said.

Sakaki couldn't help but stare at them for a few seconds, each of them looked familiar.

"Are you going to take us to jail?" The brown haired girl asked.

Sakaki just shook her head. "No one is going to jail, but I'm afraid that the person who left the cake here is the one who is in trouble, she has stolen something from me as well as from someone else."

"So Metsuda is still going down the path of shame." A voice said from the shadows.

Sakaki was surprised as she saw yet another little girl come out from the shadows. She had black spiky hair and was wearing a hair band to hold it in place.

"Mirror images that's what they are." Sakaki said in a surprised tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Moduka or so I am told." The girl whose name was now known said. "And this is Chihira, Waka, and Raquel."

Sakaki got a serious look on her face. "And where's Metsuda?"

Moduka got a disappointed look on her face. "I am afraid that she is probably somewhere continuing towards her path of thievery." She then turned to look at the other minis. "I know that she means well, but ever since she met that dreadful person, she decided that a life of taking from others seemed excited. I have tried to reason with her but to no avail."

"Well I must find her, she has taken some very important money and a wallet. And she did break the law so even though it pains me, she must be turned in." Sakaki explained.

"NO, DON'T TAKE METSUDA TO JAIL!!!!" Waka screamed as she stood in front of Sakaki with clenched fists and an angry look on her face.

"You must forgive her, Waka has always admired Metsuda." Moduka explained. "But I wish you would reconsider, I am still sure that deep down within her, there is still some hope."

Sakaki just stared at Moduka. Even thought she was just a small girl, she looked wise beyond her years, even though it wasn't really that many years to begin with.

"Who is this person that's a bad influence on her." Sakaki asked.

"He just goes by one name……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Benedict?" Metsuda asked as she entered a run down building.

"Ah my young thief." The man known as Benedict said as he gave a small but evil grin. "What have you got for me now."

Metsuda took out several wallets and a few handbags. "I did good , right?"

"You did real good." Benedict said as she patted her on her head. "He took out the money out of all of them and gave Metsuda some of it.

"Thank you Mr. Benedict." Metsuda said as she stuffed the money in her pocket.

"Now child, how about you go out and look for some more things to bring to me." Benedict told her.

"Yes sir." Metsuda said as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metsuda was standing on a corner looking for her next target, then she saw it, a woman carrying a huge purse. As she was about to go towards her, she felt someone grab her. "HEY LET ME GO!!!!"

"You've taken something that does not belong to you." Sakaki said.

Metsuda's eyes got a nervous look. "Y…you'd better let go of me if you know what's good for you." she warned.

Sakaki just sighed. "Why do you want to steal things from other people?" she asked.

"You don't know what life is like out here on the streets, out here it's everyone for themselves." Metsuda replied.

"I don't think that has to be true, you obviously not a bad girl." Sakaki said as she smiled.

"And how would you know?" Metsuda asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well for starters, you left that cake to your friends." Sakaki responded.

"Well…. I took a piece and threw it away, they must have just found it." Metsuda replied as she looked away.

"Funny how you threw it away where they were." Sakaki said as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you care, nobody has before?" Metsuda asked.

"Because maybe you've never given anyone a chance." Sakaki started. "I was starting to lose hope, until I saw those girls with the cake, if you can show kindness, then there may be hope for the holidays yet."

Metsuda just stared at her for a second. "But Mr. Benedict says that you have to lookout for only yourself, that they'll walk all over you if you have the chance."

Sakaki just stared at her. "Not everyone, I'll help you if you want."

"But Mr. Benedict…. " Metsuda started.

"Is using you for your dirty work." Sakaki finished. "Let me help you, please." And with that Sakaki put her hand out.

Metsuda just stared on it, but before she even thought about it, something struck Sakaki, knocking her out. "MISS SAKAKI!!!!!"

Benedict was standing there holding a trash can lid. "Metsuda, you disappoint me, I've told you not to fall for anyone's tricks." he said.

"But…she said…." Metsuda started.

"Well it seems that we can let her go, she's go tell the police and you don't want to go to jail do you." Benedict asked.

Metsuda just stared at Sakaki, she remembered that smile she gave her, it felt so warm.

"Don't be such an infant, I don't care for anyone who shows weakness, you're on your own from now on." Benedict said as he picked Sakaki up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moduka was kneeling on top of crate, she appeared to be meditating.

"Why do you think she's always doing stuff like that?" Chihira asked.

"I don't know, but she looks so cool when she does it." Raquel said as she blushed.

It was then that Metsuda rushed up.

"HE'S GONNA HURT MISS SAKAKI!!!!!" she screamed.

"No, she looks like a nice person." Waka said in a worried tone.

"We gotta help her." Metsuda pleaded.

"But you said you would never care for anyone." Chihira said.

"Yeah, why should we believe you." Raquel added.

"Because that smile…those eyes, she actually was worried for me, she tried to help me, and when Benedict took her, I did nothing." Metsuda explained. "I was wrong, Benedict doesn't care for me, and now Sakaki……"

Moduka opened her eyes and jumped off the crate. "It appears that you have finally realized the error of your ways, just as I had hoped."

"So what are we gonna do Moduka?" Chihira asked.

"We are going to save Sakaki." Moduka replied.

"Are we gonna go in charging?" Waka asked.

"Do not be foolish, we are just children." Moduka replied. "But Metsuda, you must do something that will require some courage." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you prepared?"

"For Miss Sakaki, anything." Metsuda replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki woke up and found herself tied up. "All I wanted was to make some money to buy a gift for my parents." she thought as Benedict walked up.

"Well how to get rid of you." He said with an evil grin.

"How can you live with yourself the way you used Metsuda?" Sakaki demanded.

"Hah, you think she's the only one, I've got tones of kids working for me, and to be honest I could care less what happens to them." He replied. "But it seems that…." Throws out some old ice skates. "You're going to have a little accident, it seems that you're going to go through the ice."

"What makes you think I'm going to put them on." Sakaki told him.

"If you don't, then let's say that Metsuda will be the one having the accident." Benedict replied.

Sakaki just stared at him. "You know, Metsuda good go and tell someone about you."

"Please, I've known her for a while, she's more scared of me than anything." Benedict replied.

"FREEZE!!!!!" A policeman yelled as she rushed in along with two more officers.

"WHAT?!!!!!" Benedict replied in a surprised tone.

"THAT'S HIM OFFICER, HE'S THE ONE!!!!" Metsuda said as she pointed at Benedict.

"Metsuda?" Sakaki asked in a relieved tone.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakaki, you were right, I don't want to live this life anymore." Metsuda said with tears in her eyes as she ran up to Sakaki and hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, children services came to take the girls to a shelter.

"Are you sure you don't want to press any charges?" the officer asked Sakaki and the man who's wallet was now returned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The man replied as he saw Metsuda.

"Thank you." Sakaki said as she bowed.

"Well it has been a busy night so far, first those robberies by those two bozos who were caught by a little girl, and now this lowlife." The officer said. "I hope the entire day doesn't go like this." He then smiled. "Have a Merry Christmas."

Except for Moduka, the girls seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, they will take you to a place where you will be well looked after." Sakaki said.

"I thank you Miss Sakaki, you indeed have a kind heart." Moduka said as she then stared at Metsuda. "You have indeed bought a Christmas Miracle."

"Yes thank you…for everything." Metsuda said as she once again hugged Sakaki.

As the van from Children Services took them away, Sakaki just smiled.

"Comfort and joy…." She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And so another tale comes to an end, but there is still more on the way, so stay tuned….**_

_**So until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!! **_


	4. Yomi's Tale

_**Aumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: Christmas time is also a time for families to get to gather for a happy occasion. But for Yomi, it seems to be anything but…….**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Yomi's Tale)**_

We see here a close up image of Yomi's face……

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. ……_

Her eyes appear to have a look of horror as the image starts to back away from her….

_  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la….._

She is now seen surrounded by several people at her house…..

_Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

"Get me out of this nightmare." Yomi thought.

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la……_

"Koyomi dear, why aren't you singing?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked.

Normally Yomi would jump at the chance to sing… even if anyone else found her singing well, less than stellar. But it seems that every year as relatives from near and wide gather for Christmas, she loses more and more of her sanity by the way they behave.

"Yeah cousin, come on, get into the spirit." A boy about Yomi's age said as she gave a whack on Yomi's back.

"Thanks Maero, I wanted someone to give me some pain back there." Yomi said sarcastically.

"Play with me Koyomi." A small girl said.

"No play with me I'm more fun." A small boy that was the same age replied.

It was then that each of them grabbed Yomi's hands and started to pull her back and forth like a tug o war.

"I asked her first Juro." The girl said.

"Well I asked her second Kotone." The boy replied.

Yomi's eyes looked annoyed. "Just what I needed, for the twins to fight over me….again….like every year." she thought.

Yomi managed to get free and quickly head into the kitchen.

"Why hello there my niece." A man said as he walked up to her.

"Oh…hello Uncle Botan." Yomi said nervously. Her Uncle Botan made Kimura look like a saint, in fact this was her Aunt Saika's third husband in 10 years. And each one of her husbands has always tried to come on to her.

"So, how about you give your Uncle a big hug." Botan said as she threw out her arms.

"How about not." Yomi said as she was about to leave the kitchen. But Botan blocked the door.

"Come on we're family." he said as he gave a smirky grin.

Yomi just sighed as he knew how this was going to end. "Okay you asked for it, just close your eyes and get ready for a big surprise." she said.

Botan quickly closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAM!!!!!

Everyone heard the sound of someone getting a huge uppercut.

"Oh Koyomi not again." Mrs. Mizuhara thought as she and some others headed towards the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the kitchen they saw Boton passed out on the floor as Yomi had a frustrated look on her face.

Saika just gave Yomi a furious look. "WHY DO YOU KEEP KNOCKING OUT MY HUSBANDS?!!!!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP MARRYING SUCH PERVS!!!!" Yomi responded as she felt a piece of pie hit her face.

"BULLSEYE!!!!!" A boy that looked about 13 said as he laughed.

"Benjiro, don't play with your food like that." A woman said.

"Sorry mom." Benjiro said.

"That's my baby." The woman said as he hugged her.

"Aunt Hina, you let him get away with murder." Yomi said as she clenched her fists.

"Now Koyomi, don't be such a spoilsport." Hina said.

"Yes, now apologize for punching my Botan." Saika said.

"WHAT?!!!" Yomi screamed. "Mom?"

"Just apologize and we'll talk about it later." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she sweat dropped.

"No way, you tell them something." Yomi said.

"It's not nice to talk back to you mom like that." Saika told her.

"Yes, but then again your mom was never a very confronting person." Hina added.

"THAT IS IT!!!!!" Yomi said as she headed towards her room. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, MAY YOU ALL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!!!" And with that she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi was lying down on her bed as she just stared at the ceiling. "Stupid Family." She thought. "All they ever do is drive me nuts."

She was starting to doze off when there was a knock on the door.

"No one is in here." she said as she turned over.

The door slowly opened. "Koyomi, darling." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No mom, I'm not okay, every year I swear they drive me more insane?" she asked.

"Well to be honest, I really can't stand them either." Mrs. Mizuhara added.

"Then why do you put up with them?" Yomi asked in a confused tone.

"Well they're family, and no matter how strange they are, I still love them, that's why I never say anything that would cause any turmoil." She said as she smiled.

Yomi just stared at her. "You sure have a lot of patience." she said as she smiled.

"So come on, join us for some Christmas Presents." Mrs. Mizuhara said with a smile.

Yomi just smiled. "You're something else you know that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who decided to join us." Mrs. Mizuhara said as Yomi walked up.

"Hey everyone, sorry for bringing everyone's mood down, I love you all and I hope we can all put our differences aside end enjoy this Christmas." Yomi said as she gave a small smile as then a candy cane struck in her face. "No matter….how…. Lovable they are." She said as she gave a toothy grin to Benjiro.

"Well then should we open presents then?" Mrs. Mizuhara said as all the kids quickly gathered around the tree.

Mrs. Mizuhara gave an excited smile. "Oh Koyomi, let me give you yours first." She said as she looked around the tree. "Strange I know it was here." she said as she continued to search for it.

"Was it the one in gold wrapping?" Hina asked.

"Yes, where is it?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked.

"Well while you were upstairs, there were a group of people outside asking for donations for charity, we decided to give them a gift to give to somebody, hope you don't mind." she responded.

"You gave away Koyomi's gift?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked.

"What's the big deal?" Sakai asked, you could probably get it for her later on.

"But I worked extra jobs to afford it." Mrs. Mizuhara responded. "It was a first edition David Copperfield."

"You mean that book saw at the bookstore, mom that was an expensive novel." Yomi said in a surprised tone.

"So, just get her a cheaper one, it still has the same words." Hina added.

Yomi just looked at the disappointed look on her mothers face. "Mom?"

"You couldn't give one of the other presents away?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked.

"Heck no, those are for us, besides you always seem okay with everything that goes on anyway." Sakai said.

Mrs. Mizuhara slowly looked at the tree, it's lights blinking, the star on top flashing on and off……

Then suddenly…….

She grabbed the tree and threw it across the room.

"MOM?"!!!!" Yomi watched in horror at what had just happened.

The tree hit the radio as the impact caused it to turn on.

"And now for those pf you who may find the holiday time a little frustrated, this song is dedicated to you." The DJ on the radio said as the song starts.

_**Song Starts: I Won't Be Home For Christmas…**_

_**Outside the carolers start to sing  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
Cause joy is something they don't bring me**_

Mrs. Mizuhara grabbed Botan… "THIS IS FOR COMING ON TO MY DUAGHTER!!!" And then she gave him a huge uppercut.

My girlfriend is by my side  
From the roof are hanging sickles of ice  
Their whiny voices get irritating  
It's Christmas time again…..

"Your mom has a girlfriend?" Benjiro asked.

"Don't listen to the song." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

_**  
So I stand with a dead smile on my face  
Wondering how much of my time they'll waste  
Oh god I hate these Satan's helpers**_

After that verse Mrs. Mizuhara looked at the twins..

"YOU TWO ARE ON SANTA'S NAUGTY LIST FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!" She screamed.

"Mom, but you just told me…." Yomi started.

"I WAS WRONG!!!!" Mrs. Mizuhara screamed.

And then I guess I must've snapped  
Because I grabbed a baseball bat  
And made them all run for shelter

"Not a bad idea." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she went to the closet and came out with a baseball bat…

"_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!" She screamed.**_

"LOOK OUT SHE'S LOST IT!!!!" Hina screamed as they ran all around the living room trying to avoid Mrs. Mizuhara's wrath.  
_**  
It's Christmas time again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
You people scare me  
Please stay away from my home  
If you don't wanna get beat down  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone.**_

It was then that the doors came crashing down and several officers came in.

"OH COME ON ARE WE EVER GONNA HAVE A PEACFUL NIGHT TONIGHT?!!" The officer screamed.

Well I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve  
Cause the cops came and arrested me  
They had an unfair advantage

And even though the jail didn't have a tree  
Christmas came a night early  
Causes a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package (hot damn)

"Just for the record, you don't have anyone named Bubba locked up do you?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked in a nervous tone as the officers took her away.

It's Christmas time again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
You people scare me  
Please stay away from my home  
If you don't wanna get beat down  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone.

Yomi looked at the living room that was now in shambles.

"Well Koyomi, I think it's time for us to go." Hina said.

"Have a happy new year." Sakai added as she helped Botan up.

Maero gave her a whack on the back. "Kickin' get together, can't wait for next year." He said as they all left.

I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas

"I can't wait." Yomi said sarcastically as she sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Yomi paid Mrs. Mizuhara's bail and they left the police station.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I made such an embarrassment of myself." she said.

"Are you kidding, that was awesome, you did to them what I wanted to do." Yomi said.

"But still, you mustn't do things like that. I showed a very bad example for you." Mrs. Mizuhara said with a stern face.

"Yes Mom." Yomi said as she looked at the sidewalk.

"But still you deserve that book." She said. "So tomorrow I'm going to go get it for you." Mrs. Mizuhara said.

"But how, we don't have the money." Yomi responded in a confused tone.

"Well." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she took out a credit card.

"That's…. Aunt Hina's credit card." Yomi said in a shocked tone.

"And your Aunt Sakai is buying us lunch." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she took out another credit card.

"But you just said…." Yomi started.

"Yomi, my dear daughter, those two are the acceptions." Mrs. Mizuhara said as she smirked.

And with that, the two Mizuhara ladies went off to enjoy what was left of the holidays.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well as you can see, sometimes even the worst of days can find a happy ending.**_

_**But Get ready, for someone is about to Make their Christmas Tales debut, who, well you'll just have to wait and see…..**_

_**So until then, take care…..AR**_

_**'TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!**_


	5. Madoka's Tale

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: Sometimes the true meaning of Christmas can be helping others in need, and there is no better example of a kind soul than Madoka….**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Madoka's Tale)**_

At Mitsukoshi Department Store, there is a huge line of kids waiting for that special person on who they want to tell there Christmas wish list too, but before that…. A woman walked out to address the crowd….

"Hello, MY Name is Fuko Takeuchi and I am the assistant manager here at Mitsukoshi Department Store. Now I know who you are all here to see, but first why don't we give the big guy a chance to get ready so here to entertain you is a local band playing an old Holiday favorite…." Fuko then turned to the Mohawk haired lead singer. "What was you name again?" she asked.

"Blood Takers." The lead singer responded.

"Okay then?" Fuko said as she had a blank looked smile on her face as she turned to the crowd. "Enjoy this group." she said without telling the crowd the name of the band.

"HELLO TOKYO, WE ARE BLODD TAKERS!!!!!!" The lead singer said… "AND WE'RE GONNA ROCK YOU OUT!!!!!" And with that they begin to play……

"_**Little Saint Nick" (By The Beach Boys)**_

_**Christmas comes this time each year...**_

_**Well way up North where the air gets cold  
There's a tale about Christmas that we've all been told  
And a real famous cat all dressed up in red And he spends the whole year workin' out on his sled...**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

"Wow, they're actually pretty good." Fuko said in a relieved tone.

_**Just a little bob sled he calls Little Saint Nick  
But she'll walk the toboggan with a four-speed stick  
She's candy apple red  
with a ski for a wheel  
And when Santa hits the gas  
Man, just watch her peel!**_

_**(Run run reindeer) Run run, Reindeer!**_

_**(Run run reindeer) Run run, Reindeer!**_

_**(Run run reindeer) Run run, Reindeer!**_

_**(Run run reindeer) Run run, Reindeer!**_

_**I don't miss no one...**_

_**Haulin' through the snow  
at a frightening speed  
With a half a dozen reindeer  
with the Rudy the lead.**_

_**He's gotta wear his goggles  
'Cause the snow really flies  
And he's cruisin' every pad  
With a little surprise.**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

_**I don't miss no one...**_

_**Well way up North where the air gets cold  
There's a tale about Christmas that we've all been told  
And a real famous cat all dressed up in red  
And he spends the whole year workin' out on his sled..**_

_**.**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

_**It's the little Saint Nick (Little Saint Nick...)**_

_**Merry Christmas, Santa!**_

_**Christmas comes this time each year...**_

"AND NOW HERE'S SANATA CLAUS!!!" The band yelled as the curtains opened revealing Santa's village….

We then see an image of big black boots walking out, the image starts to go upwards as we see A big red suit, then a white beard and finally…. SOMEONE'S FACE!!!!

"This is most humiliating." 'Santa' thought.

Yes, It was indeed Madoka dressed as Santa Claus, normally, a girl playing Santa would not be a good idea, but Madoka seemed to be the most perfect to play this famous role, besides, Madoka wanted to get Norio a present for Christmas, her first experience doing so.

"How does this tradition transpire once again?" Madoka asked the elf that was helping her.

"Geez, where did you grow up a monastery?" The elf replied. "The kids tell you what they want and then you just say yes, give them a candy cane and move on to the next little brat."

"That is no way to address a child, and furthermore, by me telling them yes to their wishes, it would be most dishonest." Madoka replied.

"Look you wanna get paid or not?" The elf asked.

Madoka just stared at the long line of children, full of happiness and excitement as they were ready to tell 'Santa' their whishes. "I do not wish to disappoint them, but if it is tradition then I will do it."

And So Madoka Claus took her seat as the first child of the day came and sat on her lap.

"Greetings, tell me the wish that you have in you at the moment." Madoka asked.

"Huh?" The little boy asked in confusion.

"Is there anything that you would like for a gift that would make your spirit full of eternal gratitude?" Madoka asked.

"MOMMY SANTA IS USING BIG WORDS I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!" The boy yelled as he started to cry.

The elf just sighed as he walked up to the little boy. "What Santa is trying to say is what would like for him to bring you?"

The boy just sniffed. "I want a Red Ryder BB gun." The boy said as he gave a smile.

The elf just stared at him. "You'll shoot your eye out." he responded as he took him of Madoka's lap gave hime a candy cane and sent him on his way.

"This is most confusing." Madoka said.

"You'll get used to it." The elf responded.

"No what I mean about what I must exactly do." Madoka explained.

"Tell you what just work with it, in no time you'll get the hang of it." The elf said.

"By the way I did not ask you for your name." Madoka asked.

"It's Benko, but everyone calls me Toejam." Toejam responded.

"Interesting name." Madoka responded in a confused tone.

And with that the next child was came up, a little girl. "Ah what is it you…….." Toejam just stared at Madoka. "What I meant to say is what would you like for me to bring you."

The girl just gave her a frighten look and then a few seconds later Madoka felt something on her lap.

"This child….. has relieved herself on me." Madoka said as she got a grim look on her face.

"CLEAN UP IN SANTA'S VILLAGE!!!!" Toejam yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Madoka began to enjoy herself as each child told her their wishes.

"I must admit, this has become most enjoyable." She said.

"Okay, last child of the day." Toejam said as a girl came up and sat on Madoka's lap.

"Tell me my child, what do you wish for me to bring you on Christmas Eve." Madoka asked with a warm smile.

"To take me to heaven so my mother and father do not worry about bringing a present for Christmas." The girl responded.

Madoka just gave her a surprised look. "I do not understand." she said.

"We are a poor family, and I know that my mom and dad are working extra hard for me, but I hate to see them suffer like that, I think it would be better if I just go to heaven and make their lives more easier."

Madoka kept staring at her. "What you are asking of me I cannot do." She said.

Toejam also looked at her with a concerned look.

"But you're Santa, you grant every wish." The girl said.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" Madoka asked.

"Chizuko." The girl responded.

"Well Miss Chizuko, do not worry, I will make sure that you will have an excellent present, so tell your mother and father not to worry." Madoka told her.

"REALLY?!!!" Chizuko said as she gave Madoka a hug. "YOU'RE THE BEST SANTA!!!!"

Madoka started to feel warm inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later on as Madoka and Toejam made their way to their perspective Locker rooms, Toejam just kept staring at Madoka.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Madoka asked.

"You do realize that you promised that little girl an excellent present." Toejam told her.

"I did." Madoka said proudly. "I will use some of the money that I have earned to purchase one for her."

"Oh that's just great, there's only one small problem." Toejam explained.

"And what is that?" Madoka asked.

"Do you know where she lives?" Toejam asked.

Madoka got a blank look on her face. "I have made an error." She said softly as she ran back towards Santa's Village.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!!" Toejam asked.

"I MUST LOCATE HER SO THAT I MAY ASK HER THE LOCATION OF HER RESIDENCE?!!!!" Madoka screamed back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka looked around for Chizuko hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "Maybe she is outside." she thought as she headed for the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside still dressed in her Santa suit, Madoka looked around for the little girl. "I was foolish to forget to ask where she resides." she said outside.

"Where who resides?" A voice behind her said.

Madoka turned around and saw Rachel standing there. "Ah Miss Rachel." Madoka said as she bowed. "I have made a huge error, I have promised a small girl an excellent present, but I do not know where she lives."

Rachel just stared at the shrine maiden. "Madoka, just because you're playing Santa Claus, it doesn't mean you have to actually take presents to her."

"No you do not understand." Madoka told her as she started to explain everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chizuko had entered an apartment. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home." she said.

A woman rushed up to her and gave her a hug. "Chizuko where have you been, we were worried sick."

"I went to the department store to see Santa and ask him to take me to heaven so you didn't have to worry about getting me presents or worrying about me anymore." she responded.

Chizuko's mom just stared at her. "Chizuko, why would you ask for something like that." Tears then came out of her eyes. "We love you very much and we would be lost without you."

"It's okay mommy, Santa promised that he would bring me an excellent present." Chizuko said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Her mom just sighed. "He should not have done that, sometimes some promises are just to hard to keep."

"But this is Santa Claus, I know he will keep his promise." Chizuko told her as she then started to look around. "Where is Daddy?"

"He went out to look for you…. oh he'll be so relieved to find out your okay when he gets home." Chizuko's mom told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Madoka and Rachel continued to look around for Chizuko.

"The odds of finding her are very small Madoka." Rachel told her.

"I do not care, I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." Madoka responded.

Rachel just smiled. "You can be so amazing sometimes Doka-san." she said. "Tell you what you already gave me a good description of Chizuko, why don't we split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

"An excellent idea Miss Rachel." Madoka responded as she gave a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, a man was walking around looking for somebody…

"CHIZUKO!!!!!" He yelled. "CHIZUKO WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!"

It was then that three large men walked up to him.

"Geez, what's with all the yelling?" the first man asked.

"I'm looking for my daughter, she is about so high and has dark brown hair, have you seen her." The man who was obviously Chizuko's dad asked.

"Nah." The second man asked. "But for a small fee, we could help you look for her what do you say Akino?"

"I'd say that's fair Fuji." The first man who was now known as Fuji responded . "What about you Genki?"

"Yeah, we need drinking money anyway." Genki responded.

Chizuko's dad knew that these men were probably trouble. "It's okay, I'll keep looking for her on my own."

"Well you can go ahead and do that." The Genki told him. "But we'll be collecting that fee anyway."

Chizuko's dad wanted to avoid trouble so went ahead and took out his wallet and gave him all the yen he had. "There, now I'll be on my way." He was about to walk off when Fuji grabbed him. "Hey hold on, do you really think we're just gonna let you go just like that." he said.

"But you said…" Chizuko's dad said.

"Nah, it's been kind of boring tonight…..so…" Fuji said as he punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "We're gonna have us a little fun." It was then that they dragged him into an alley.

Chizuko's dad coughed as he felt his insides hurt.

Then Akino then picked him up and pinned him to the wall.

"W…why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because we can." Akino said as he punched him.

It was then that the three of them started to kick him repeatedly.

Chizuko's dad curled up but it was no use, he knew that he may never seen his family again.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!!!" Someone yelled.

The three thugs then turned around and were surprised to see a Santa dressed Madoka.

"Beat it Kringle if you know what's good for you." Fuji warned as he gave Chizuko's dad another kick to the ribs.

"I will not forgive this despicable act of violence." Madoka said as she got in a fighting stance.

"Get a load of this, Santa Kung-Fu." Genki said as he laughed.

"It's your funeral I guess." Fuji said as he charged at her.

"A foolish move indeed." Madoka said as he grabbed Fuji by the arm and threw him over her shoulder to the ground.

"What the…." Akino said in a surprised tone.

Madoka then stared at her and then made a motion for him to come at her.

"You're dead." Akino said as he charged at her.

Madoka then did a roundhouse kick knocking him into a dumpster.

Genki stared at Madoka nervously. "What kind of Santa are you?" he asked.

"One that will fight for those in need." Madoka said as she narrowed her eyes.

Genki then decided to attack her as well.

"It appears that you have not learned the mistakes of your companions." Madoka said as she grabbed a trash can lid and flung it at him knocking him to the ground.

"COME ON LET'S ALL TAKE HER AT ONCE!!!!" Akino screamed as the three of them charged at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the alley a boy and girl were talking about the presents they were looking forward to getting from Santa.

"But you have to behave, because Santa will know you've been naughty." The girl warned.

"That's a bunch of boloney." The boy responded. "I still know I'm going to get cool presents."

"But you've done a lot of bad things." The girl said. "You could already be in big trouble."

"Oh like he's gonna punish me." The boy responded. "He's Santa Claus, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

It was then that the three thugs came flying out of the alley landing on the sidewalk hard.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PUNISHED FOR YOUR EVIL DEEDS!!!!!" Madoka screamed. "NOW I WILL LET THE AUTHORITIES DEAL WITH YOU!!!!" And with that she touched each of them on the forehead knocking them out.

The boy just stared at Madoka who was still dressed as Santa Claus. "I'LL BE GOOD SANTA I PROMISE!!!!"

Madoka just stared at him. "That is very wise." Madoka said as she rushed back into the alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three thugs were placed in a police car.

"I'm telling you, I'd better get a bonus for everything that I have been though tonight." The officer said as the police car drove off.

"Thank you." Chizuko's dad said as a paramedic was examining him.

"There is no need to give me thanks, I was just doing the most honorable thing." Madoka responded. "The ambulance will take you to seek medical attention, so if you'll excuse me I will go and continue searching for this little girl."

Madoka was about to take off when he heard Chizuko's dad call out. "I was out looking for a girl too, my daughter Chizuko."

"BY THE SPIRTS…. That is the name of the little girl I was looking for." Madoka responded. "She had gone earlier to the store where I was working and ask me to take her to heaven."

Chizuko's dad just stared at her. "Things have been tough for us, my wife and I have been working multiple jobs so that she could have a wonderful Christmas."

Madoka just smiled. "She is very lucky to have such caring parents." She said. "But perhaps I can be of some assistance to you all."

"Oh please, it's not necessary." Chizuko's dad responded.

"Oh but I must keep my promise to Miss Chizuko." Madoka answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later Chizuko and her Mother walked into the ER.

"Is he okay?" Chizuko's mother asked.

"He's gonna be okay, in fact a miracle that he was not injured any more seriously." The Doctor explained. "In fact, he's well enough to go home."

"I am most glad to hear that news." A voice said from behind.

Chizuko turned around and saw Madoka dressed as Santa, with Rachel and Toejam dressed as her elves and carrying presents..

"SANTA!!!" Chizuko said as she ran up to Madoka and hugged her.

"And don't worry about the medical bills, the store said they'd pay for everything." Toejam explained.

"In fact word spread about your situation and people have donated all these gifts for you." Rachel added.

"I….I don't know what to say." Chizuko's dad said.

"How about Merry Christmas." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

Chizuko's parents just stared at them as tears formed on their eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Chizuko's Dad said.

"Merry Christmas." Chizuko's Mom repeated.

"And I do believe I have promised you a special gift." Madoka said as she was about to hand a present to her.

"But you already gave it to me Santa." Chizuko told her.

"Oh?" Madoka responded in a confused tone.

"You've made my mommy and daddy happy, and that's what I wanted all along." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Madoka couldn't help but shed a tear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening at the Kiyohiko Shrine, Madoka who was finally out of her Santa outfit walked up to Norio and handed him something.

"What is this?" Norio asked.

"Merry Christmas." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

Norio opened it up and smiled. "It is a new carrying case for my Shinai." he said.

"I know you do not normally enjoy receiving gifts, but I wanted you to be my first experience in giving a Christmas Present." Madoka explained.

"I thank you my Child, but I must admit I was expecting this from you so…." He then took out a present and handed it to Madoka.

"By the sprits I did not expect this." Madoka said as she opened it to reveal a brand new Shinai.

"I have noticed that the one you currently have has wore down." Norio explained.

"But how did you acquire the funds to purchase this." Madoka asked.

"Well…." Norio said as he placed his hand behind his head as he blushed. "If you must know, I seeked employment as a Santa Claus in a department store."

Madoka was silent for a few seconds as she then burst into laughter which was rare for her.

"Do you find it amusing?" Norio asked in an annoyed tone.

"No Sensei." Madoka responded. "It appears that I have done the exact same thing to acquire funds for your gift."

"I see." Norio responded as he laughed as well. "But I suppose sometimes we must do foolish things sometimes for good reasons."

Madoka just smiled. "To be honest Sensei." She said as she stared to think about Chizuko and her family. "I do not believe it is foolish at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And so yet another Christmas Tale Comes to a happy end..._**

**_But there's still much to go, so until then, take care......AR_**

**_'TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!_**


	6. Wada And Matsuda's Tale

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: The Holidays are not only a time to enjoy with family, but a time to open your hearts…..**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Wada and Matsuda's Tale) **_

Matsuda was sitting in a bench at the park looking at the huge Christmas Tree that was placed in the center.

"Bah humbug." She whispered softly. Matsuda was never really into Christmas, her parents obvious favoritism over her little sister Miki made sure of that. Every year they got her the most expensive gifts and she always got something from a secondhand store.

It was then that she heard someone playing 'Oh Holy Night' on a violin.

She looked around and noticed a group of people gathered around something.

Curious, she decided to see who it was playing, and when she went to go see who it was, she wasn't really surprised. "Wada." she said softly.

Yes, it was indeed Wada, she had decided to so and spend the day at the park playing Christmas songs on her viloin to entertain the people there.

Matsuda just looked at Wada and thoughts begin to enter her head. "Why is she always so cheerful all the time." she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, more people gathered to hear Wada as she continued to play Chritmas music. At the moment she was in the middle of 'Silent Night.'

Matsuda was still in wathcing her, but she was hiding in the back so Wada couldn't see her. She had always thought that Wada playing the viloin was a waste of time, but for some reason, hearing her play made her feel calm inside.

As she finished everyone in the crowd applauded her.

"Thank you very much." Wada said as she bowed. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, now you have a Happy Christmas okay."

As the people started to leave Matsuda just stood there staring at Wada as she was putting her violin away.

Wada just stood there as she could feel someone watching her, as she picked up her violin case she turned around and saw Matsuda there.

"Matsuda-san?" She said as she gave a huge smile. "You saw me play, that's wonderful."

Matsuda just looked at the ground. "Well, I was just sitting around doing nothing anyway." she responded.

"So did you like it?" Wada asked in an excited tone.

"It was….okay." Matsuda responded.

Wada could tell that she really enjoyed so she just smiled. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Wada and Matsuda left the park, Matsuda just kept staring at her.

"So what made you come here to play anyway?" Matsuda finally asked.

"I love to play music for everyone, if it makes their day then it makes my day." Wada responded.

"Oh." Matsuda said without much enthusiasm.

"So Matsuda-san." Do you always come to the park.

"Not usually, but I needed to get out of the house for a bit, that way, I'd get out of my Folks hair for a bit, not that they care anyway." Matsuda responded.

Wada just stared at her. She knew how rough Matsuda had it, she just wanted to make her feel happy so she had an idea.

"Hey Matsuda-san, how about you come to my house for Christmas." she suggested.

Matsuda just sighed. "No thanks." She responded. "If it's all the same, I'll just stay in my room that day."

"Don't be silly." Wada told her. "You'll have a great time with us."

Matsuda stared at her friend. She could see the happy look in her eyes. "Well, I guess I could come down for a bit, but I'm not gonna go for free." She said. "I have to give your family something."

"Oh don't worry about that." Wada assured her.

"No." Matsuda said as her pride kicked in. "Akane Matsuda will not take charity." She said as she got a serious look on her face."

"Okay how about you bring…….figgy pudding." Wada said as she giggled.

"What you mean from the Christmas song, you mean it's real." Matsuda said in a surprised tone.

"Yes it is silly." Wada responded. "And that's all you have to bring."

Matsuda scratched her head. "Well….okay, but where am I gonna find one?"

"Well, if you can't find any, I'm sure you can make it yourself." Wada told her.

"Me…cook?" Matsuda responded. "I can't even boil water right." she responded.

"Then I guess you'd better start looking." Wada responded as she left.

"HEY WAIT?!!!!!" Matsuda yelled, but Wada had disappeared around the corner. "Why can't anything be simple with her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda looked around the stores. "1800 yen for some figgy pudding?" she thought. "That's a bit steep, and it doesn't even look like there would be enough." She looked around to see if she could find a cheaper one, but the figgy pudding she saw was the cheapest one they had.

"It would probably be cheaper to make it I guess." Matsuda thought. "But knowing my folks they'd probably wouldn't let me use the kitchen after that incident with the eggs." she then sighed as she thought.

"Wait, I know where I could go." She said with a huge smile

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda knew she needed some help, so she decided to go ask Chiyo. As she made her way to the front gate, she noticed that a police car was driving off with two men sitting in the back.

"Wow, they look like they went though hell." Matsuda thought as she pushed the button on the monitor.

Within a few seconds Chiyo's face appeared on the monitor.

"Merry Christmas." She said. "Oh hello Matsuda-san, what can I do for you?"

"Well Chiyo-chan, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Matsuda asked. "I'm going to Wada's house for Christmas and she asked me to take some figgy pudding, and I thought it would chea--- uh, I mean better if I made it myself."

"Oh making something is more fun that buying it." Chiyo said as she giggled. "Come in and we can make some here."

"But, I need to buy the ingrediants, and don't you want to spend time with your family?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh don't worry, Mommy, Daddy and I have the entire day to spend together, besides, making figgy pudding sounds like fun plus we have all we need right here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matsuda was reading the recipe she couldn't help but notice something.

"Hey this thing uses rum?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Well we could always substitue it with a different extract." Chiyo said.

As they continued to prepare the ingrediants, a thought entered Matsuda's head. "Chiyo-chan, if you don't mind me asking… Do you know anything about a police car I saw outside eailier?"

"Oh I had some surprise guests come buy, but they were quite rude and I'm afraid they had to leave." Chiyo responded as she appeared to give a devilish grin with sent a shiver down Matsuda's spine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matsuda-san, I was wondering, why are you going to go spend Christmas at Wada's house, don't you want to be with your own family?" Chiyo asked.

Matsuda just looked at the oven as the figgy pudding baked. "My family and I never seemed to get along, since I was little it seemed that I was destined to be nothing but trouble, always causing problems no matter where I go, then Nakumi came along and my folks thought she was the greatest blessing ever born, since then, they've practacly ignored me."

Chiyo just stared at her. "That's terrible." She said. "But maybe if you talked to them…."

"I've tried Chiyo-chan, I've really tried." Matsuda responded. "But it's no use, to them, I'm just a waste of life." She then stared at her. "If it wasn't for you and the others, I guess I'd feel lost."

Chiyo just closed her eyes and smiled. "Well I'm happy to hear that." She said.

"I just hope Wada's parents don't get upset with her for inviting me like this out of the blue, after all I do have a bad reputation." Matsuda said.

"You've turned your life around, I'm sure they will accept you." Chiyo assured her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what?" Wada's dad asked.

"I invited Matsuda-san over to spend Christmas with us." Wada responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Wada's Mom and Dad just stared at each others, they knew of Matsuda's history of problems.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her mom said.

"But mother." Wada started.

"You're mom is right, that girl is a bad influence." Her dad said.

"She's not the same meanie anymore." Wada told them. "Please give her a chance."

"I've heard that even her own family gave up on her." Hiroyoshi, her older brother said.

"I don't think I would trust her in our home." Wada's mom said.

"That's not fair, this is Chirstmas, everyone deserves to be happy on it, please." Wada said with tears in her eyes.

Wada's dad sighed. "Okay, but only because this means so much to you." he said.

Wada hugged him. "Oh thank you daddy." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda left Chiyo's house with the figgy pudding. "Doesn't really look like pudding." She thought. "To each their own I suppose."

She started to think about Wada's invitation. Then about how most of her classmates have welcomed her into the group despite her past. After that she smiled and started to sing…

"Oh Bring us some figgy pudding, oh bring us some figgy pudding, oh bring us some figgy pudding, and a cup of good cheer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door at Wada's house…

Wada went to go answer it and saw Matsuda standing there with the figgy pudding.

"Happy Christmas Matsuda-san, come in." Wada said in an excited tone.

Matsuda came in and saw Wada's family sitting in the living room, along with some more relatives as well as some friends.

"Happy Christmas." Matsuda said nervously as everyone just stared at her.

"Happy Christmas." Wada's mom said as she took the figgy pudding.

"It's figgy pudding." Matsuda told her.

"Yes, thank you." Wada's mom said as she gave her a small smile which Matsuda felt she forced herself to do.

"So Matsuda, I hear that your own parents dislike you." Hiroyoshi said.

"Hiroyoshi." Wada scolded.

"No it's okay Wada." Matsuda said. "Well it's true, but I've learned to live with it." She said as she gave a smile.

"So Miss Matsuda, do you have any plans if you graduate." Wada's dad ask.

"If?" Matsuda asked in a confused tone.

"Oh Matsuda is one of the best students in school, number 2 overall behind Chiyo-chan." Wada explained.

"Really?" Hiroyoshi said. "She sure doesn't look it."

Matsuda started to feel uncomfortable. "Geez, I might as well have stayed home." She thought.

A young man started to stare at Matsuda. "So Matsuda, I hear you were almost kicked out of school once for fighting."

Matsuda just rubbed her arm. "Well, yes, but I've learned from that mistake, in fact, I try my best to avoid confrontation now." she responded.

Wada just narrowed her eyes at the young man. "Kaneto, how are your girfreinds, oh I mean girlfreind?" She asked.

Kaneto as he was now known as quickly scrathed his head. "Oh she's fine." He said as he quickly became silent.

Matsuda just stared at Wada and smiled. "Wow she must have some dirt on him, who knew she could be so sneaky." Matsuda thought.

Wada's mom came into the living room. "Okay everyone, dinner is ready." She said.

"May I borrow your bathroom?" Matsuda asked politely.

Wada's dad just stared for her. "Of course." She turned to Wada's mom. "Dear why don't you show her where it is."

"I'll show her." Wada said.

"No it's okay, I'll do it." Wada's mom said.

Wada started to get upset as they left. "Why are you all behaving like this." She demanded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you just invited her suddenly just like that." Wada's dad explained.

"She already gets greif at home, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this here." Wada said as she looked an everyone with an upset look. "I swear, if you make her feel terrible, I will never forgive any of you." she warned.

"Whatever." Hiroyoshi said.

"Let's just all go to the table okay." Wada's dad said.

As they left, Kaneto grabbed Hiroyoshi's arm. "Hey, you want her out of here?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, I don't even wanna be around that delinquent." Hiroyoshi responded. "What's your plan."

"Follow me." Kaneto said as they left the living room and went upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Matsuda and Wada's mom joined everyone in the dining room. Soon after that Kaneto and Hisoyoshi came in as well.

"So what are we having?" Matsuda asked.

"A good old fashion Turkey Christmas dinner." Wada responded.

Matsuda watched as some of the women bought several dishes.

"Hey where's the figgy pudding?" Wada asked.

"Oh, sorry dear, but there isn't enough room on the table, but we can have some later if you'd like." Wada's mom responded.

Wada looked at the table, she knew that room could have been made, she then stared at Matsuda and she could see the disapointment in her eyes. "Matsuda-san?" Wada asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone ate, it was time for dessert, only Wada had some of Matsuda's figgy pudding.

"It's real good Matsuda-san." Wada said as she smiled.

"Thank you." Matsuda responded as she gave a small but weak smile.

"Hey Hiroyoshi, have you seen my new Dynasty Warrior's game for my PSP." Kaneto asked.

"Why no, I hear it's pretty good." Hiroyoshi responded. "Can I see it?"

"Sure I left it on the coffee table." Kaneto said as he motioned to get it and then his eyes grew wide. "IT'S GONE!!!!"

"What?" Hiroyoshi asked in a surprised tone.

"What happened to it?" Kaneto asked in an upset tone as he then turned to Matsuda. "Okay where is it?" he demanded.

"Where is what?" Matsuda asked in a puzzled tone.

"MY PSP GIVE IT BACK!!!!!" Kaneto demanded.

"What are you talking about, I don't even like to play games." Matsuda responded.

"You probably planned to sell it right?" Hiroyoshi asked.

Wada quickly stood up. "YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MATSUDA-SAN!!!!"

"I can speak for myself Wada." Matsuda said as she stood up and clentched her fists. "I didn't take your stupid game, that part of my life is over."

"Oh then you wont mind if we search your coat then." Kaneto said with a small but smirky grin.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." Matsuda said.

And so Kaneto went and grabbed Matsuda's coat and reached into her pocket. "What's this." At that point he pulled out the PSP. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU TOOK IT!!!!"

"I….I don't know how that got in there." Everyone in the room gave her an angry look. "I swear I didn't put it there."

"Naoko, I'm sorry, but she has to leave." Wada's dad said.

"No, if Matsuda said she didn't take it then I believe her." Wada responded.

"I knew you were always a crook." Hiroyoshi said.

"You know what, I tried to be nice, but it's obviously never going to change you opinion of me." Matsuda said as she grabbed her coat. "Happy Christmas everyone." She said sarcastically and with that she started for the door.

"Matsuda-san?" Wada pleaded.

"No Wada, forget it, I'm outta here, I just wanna be alone, like I am every Christmas." And with that she left.

Wada then turned to everyone. "WHY, WHY DID YOU TREAT MATSUDA-SAN LIKE THAT?!!!!" she demanded.

"Sweetheart please accept it, Matsuda will never change." Wada's mom said.

"NO, SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE….I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!" Wada said as she then left out the front door to go after Matsuda.

After that, without noticing, Kaneto and Hiroyoshi secretly looked at each other and gave each other a sinister smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Holidays." MAtsuda thought. "It's just a bunch of crap."

"MATSUDA-SAN!!!!" Wada yelled as she rushed up.

"I already told you Wada , leave me alone." Matsuda told her.

"Please Matsuda, you can't be alone today of all days." Wada said. "Lets just go somewhere and do something."

"No Wada, go back to your family." Matsuda said.

"I don't want to, I hate them all." Wada responded.

Matsuda then smiled. "Wada, you gotta go, I know it may not look it, but they do care for you."

"But they treated you so badly." Wada responded.

"Look it's really all my fault, I chose to follow the wrong path while I was growing up, and now I'm paying for it."

"That's not true, what about the other girls, they accept you, I'm sure if you give them one more chance….." Wada started.

"Sorry Wada, just go back to them, as I've said they care for you, I just wish I had a family like yours." Matsuda told her.

"But they….." Wada said.

"I know, but I I had a family like yours, my life proably would have turned out better." Matsuda explained. "Don't blow it you idiot." she said as she smiled.

"Matsuda-san." Wada said softly.

"I'll be fine, really." Matsuda assured her. "I'll just go to the park and look at the decorations for a bit, then I'll head home."

"Naoko get away from her." a voice said.

Wada and Matsuda turned around, Wada's dad, Hiroyoshi and Kaneto were standing behind them.

"NO SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Wada yelled.

"She's a thief." Kaneto said. "In fact I think we should call the police on her."

"Fine, do whatever you want, I don't even care anymore." Matsuda said.

"No Matsuda-san, don't." Wada pleaded.

"Maybe they'll have figgy pudding." Kaneto said as he took out his cell phone.

"KANETO DON'T!!!!!" Wada said as he grabbed his arm.

"LET GO!!!!!" Kaneto said as he shoved her away and Wada headed towards an icy lake bumping her head on trunk that was lying there knocking her out.

"WADA!!!!" Her dad screamed.

Wada slid on the ice until she was in the middle.

"No… the ice isn't fully frozen yet." Hiroyoshi said.

"KANETO YOU IDIOT!!!!" Wada's dad said.

"Dude, you gotta go save her, you're the lightest one." Hiroyoshi pleaded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, I'M NOT GONNA RISK GOING UNDER THE ICE!!!!!" Kaneto responded.

It was then that they all noticed the ice slowly cracking.

Matsuda saw that her friend was in danger. "Everyone take of your coats and tie them together." She explained.

"W..what are you planning to do?" Wada's father asked.

"I'm going to rescue my best friend." Matsuda responded.

"But it's freezing, I'll catch a cold." Kaneto said.

Wada's dad grabbed him by the collar. "I SWEAR IF SHE FALLS UNDER THE ICE, THEY'LL BE NOWHERE FOR YOU TO HIDE!!!!"

Kentaro and the others took off their coats. Matsuda then tied the makeshift rope coat around her.

"Okay, I'm gonna slowly crawl my way over there and grab her, when I give the word, pull us in." She explained.

Matsuda slowly made her way to the edge of the lake and lied down, after that she slowly made her way towards Wada. "Hold tight Wada." she said softly.

The ice slowly continued to crack around them. "Almost there." She thought. When she finally got close enough, Matsuda grabbed Wada by the righ arm. "PULL US IN!!!"

Wada's dad, Hiroyoshi, and Kentaro slowly started to pull them in.

"Please God, let her bring Wada in Safely." Wada's dad thought.

They finally managed to pull them in.

Wada slowly was woke up. "Please…. Don't call the police." she pleaded.

"Wouldn't think of it." Wada's dad said as she stared at Matsuda. "Thank you so much."

"I don't care what your dad says, I'm still calling the police." Kaneto said as he once again took out his cell phone. He then felt someone grab his arm.

"She just saved my sister's life." Hiroyoshi said. "Dad, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Shut up." Kaneto warned.

"No… you shut up." Hiroyoshi responded as he turned to his dad. "Matsuda didn't try and steal the PSP, Kaneto and I placed it in her coat."

Wada's Dad just stared at him. "Do you realize what almost happened because of your actions?"

"I know, and I am ashamed, very ashamed." Hiroyoshi told him.

Wada's dad sighed. "Well, we'll discuss more about this later, right now we need to get Naoko to the ER." he said as he turned to Kaneto. "As for you, I never want to see you at my house again."

Kaneto just gave him an annoyed look. "Fine, but I'm warning you, she's gonna bring you trouble." he warned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" Matsuda said as she was about to punch him. "No, I'm not like that anymore… just be grateful for that."

"Go…. Now." Wada's dad warned.

And with that…. Kaneto left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later at the ER, Wada's mom and the rest of the Wada family came rushing in. "IS SHE OKAY?!!!" she demanded.

"She's going to be just fine." Wada's dad assured her. "Thanks To Matsuda."

Wada's mom gave Matsuda a huge hug. "Thank you…thank you so much for saving my baby."

Hiroyoshi walked up to her. "Hey look…. I'm sorry for that dirty trick, I wouldn't balme you if you never forgive me."

Matsuda just smiled. "Hey, isn't this Christmas, I think it's the perfect time for forgiviness."

At that point Wada walked out, her head was bandaged.

"NAOKO!!!!" Wada's mom said as she hugged her.

"Mom, I'm fine, just a small bump." Wada assured her.

Matsuda walked up to her…. And then hugged her as tears came out of her eyes. "You idiot, I thought I was gonna lose you." she said.

Wada just gave a small smile. "What, and let you spend Christmas alone." she responded. "If you want you can come and enjoy the rest of the holiday with us…. Right dad."

"Not just Christmas Matsuda, you're welcomed anytime you want, we'll always be there for you."

Matsuda just looked at them and bowed. "Thank you."

"Now, how about we go and have some of that figgy pudding?" Wada's mom said.

"Awesomly awesome." Matsuda responded as everyone stared at her.

"You'll get used to that phrase." Wada said as she giggled which caused Matsuda to blush in embarrassment.

And with that, The Wada family along with Matsuda left to enjoy the rest of the holidays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I really hope you enjoyed this tale, but there's still more to come, so until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! **_


	7. Yukari and Minamo's Tale

_**AR: Finding that special gift for someone may end up……**_

_**Chiya: Um, AR-san?…..**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yes Chiya?" AR asked.

"Um I have a question….. Back in Chiyo's tale, you said that she went back to bed after the robbers were taken away." Chiya said.

"That's right." AR responded.

"But in Wada and Matsuda's tale, you had Matsuda see the robbers taken away as she was reaching Chiyo's house… that seems to cause a continuity problem." Chiya explained.

"Damn she's smart." AR thought.

"Also, In Wada and Matsuda's tale you gave Matsuda's sister two different names." Chiya explained. "And then there's this.... Kentaro?"

"Hah AR made a goof up." Tami said as she started to laugh.

AR cleared his throat. "I have a simple explanation for everything." he said. "All this was caused by…. THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS!!!!!" he said as he waved his arms and sweat dropped at the weak answer he gave.

The Azu-Orphans just stared at him. "OHHHHHH!" They said in unison.

Gram Gram just sighed. "Christmas magic indeed." she whispered to AR.

"Hey, I was desperate." AR whispered back as he decided to continue with the next tale….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: Finding that special gift for someone may end up being very problematic if you wait until the last minute…. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Yukari and Minamo's Tale)**_

**(One Month Ago………)**

Yukari and Minamo were at Minamo's apartment as they were watching TV.

"Christmas may still be a month away, but people are getting ready for the holiday shopping season." The reporter on a news program said. "One item in particular that is expected to be this season's hottest thing may be the Sherry Porter figure based on a series of popular books about a young girl who is training to be a warlock."

"Wait, isn't a boy supposed to be a warlock and a girl a witch?" Minamo asked.

"Who cares." Yukari responded. "All I know is that I'm supposed to get one of those bratty dolls for Yuka."

"Yeah, Miruchi wants one as well." I suppose I should head down to the toy store and get one.

"Relax, we've got a whole month to do it." Yukari explained. "So don't worry about it, they'll be plenty of them to spare."

"Well you can take your chances if you want, but I'm not the one that's going to have to deal with a heartbroken Yuka if she doesn't get that figure.

And with that…. Minamo left.

"Such a little miss perfect." Yukari thought. "You'll see, I won't wait until the last minute…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Two Days Before Christmas……..)**

"HOW THE HELL DID THE MONTH GO BY SO FAST!!!!" Yukari thought as she was rushing towards the nearest toy store." If Nyamo finds out, she's never gonna let me live this down… of course there's the love letter… NEVER MIND THAT, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE WRATH OF MY SISTER FOR DISAPOINTING YUKA!!!!!"

As she went inside the toy store, she rushed to the first sales person she could find…

"Excuse me…" Yukari said as she was gasping for air." Do you have any Sherry Porter Figures?"

The sales person just stared at her. "Your kidding right?" she asked.

"No I really need to get one." Yukari responded.

It was at that point that the salesperson started to laugh. "Lady, that is probably the hottest toy in history, they sell out as soon as we put them up."

"So is that a no?" Yukari asked in a confused tone.

"If you manage to find one, then consider it a Christmas miracle." The salesperson responded.

Yukari then grabbed the salesperson by her collar." LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH, I WANT ONE OF THOSE FIGURES AND I WANT IT NOW!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds later, we see the doors to the toy store open and Yukari is thrown out.

She quickly stood up. "I'LL NEVER BUY HERE AGAIN EVER!!!!" She screamed. "Well, not until the new games come out." She said softly as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was walking down the sidewalk Yukari noticed a huge group of people standing in front of another toy store.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"They have 10 Sherry Porter figures in stock." A Woman responded.

"Yeah, as soon as those doors open, I'm gonna get one of them even if I have punch my way in." Another man responded.

"Lucky." Yukari thought as she joined the crowd. It was then that she felt somebody shove her. "HEY WATCH IT!!!!" she screamed.

"Sorry." A voice said… a voice that Yukari recognized too well.

"Nyamo?" Yukari asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?… Wait don't tell me, the great Nyamo Kurosawa waited until the last minute to buy a Sherry Porter figure as well."

"No, I did get one." Minamo responded. "But you see….. I went to a local hospital to donate some toys and I … I… "

"You accidentally donated the Sherry Porter figure didn't you." Yukari finished as she smirked.

"Yes, I didn't realize it until I got back to my apartment, and I didn't have the heart to take it back, so here I am desperately looking for one." Minamo explained.

"Well good luck, because I intend to do whatever it takes to get one." Yukari warned.

"So will I." Minamo said as she got into a starters stance as if she was about to start a big race.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here we go." A salesperson said as he was about to open the door. "INCOMING!!!!!" he yelled as he quickly unlocked the door and jumped out of the way as the crazed shoppers rushed in frantically.

"IT'S MINE!!!!!" Yukari yelled as she grabbed a woman and shoved her to the ground.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!!!!" Minamo screamed as she jumped onto a man's back and managed to leap over him.

As the duo reached the shelf where the figures were they saw that they were being snatched one by one until only one remained.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NYAMO!!!!!" Yukari warned.

"TOO LATE YUKARI!!!" Minamo yelled as they both jumped at the same time to try and grab it.

Unfortunately they felt someone jump on their back as if they were stairs and managed to get ahead of them and grab the figure.

"I GOT IT I GOT IT!!!!" And old woman said as she rushed off.

Yukari and Minamo landed on the floor and then stared at the old woman who was already paying for the figure at the counter.

"Wow, fast old lady." Yukari said.

"No kidding." Minamo agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teachers were sitting on a bench at a bus stop trying to figure what to do next.

"You know Nyamo, I've never seen you that rough since your college days." Yukari said.

"I must've looked like an idiot." Minamo said as she blushed.

"Yep you sure did." Yukari said as she got a smirk look on her face.

"Don't agree with me." Minamo said as she sighed.

"Come on let's go get a drink." Yukari suggested.

"Let me guess, my treat?" Minamo asked.

"Of course, you don't think I'd use my yen right now, I need it in case I find that stupid figure." Yukari responded.

"Whatever, let's just go." Minamo said as they headed to a nearby bar.

But before they could reach the bar, they noticed somebody who was selling toys at a street corner.

"NYAMO LOOK, HE'S GOT THAT PORTER FIGURE!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"They're probably knockoffs." Minamo explained.

"Who cares, Yuka and Miruchi probably won't be able to tell the difference." Yukari said as her eyes grew wide just staring at the fake figures.

"I don't know." Minamo responded as she scratched her head.

Yukari turned to the man selling the toys. "How much for those Sherry Porter figures?" she asked.

"Oh so you really need them huh?" The man asked in a mischievous tone.

"Yes, how much?" Yukari said as she just kept staring at the figures.

"For you two…. 4650 yen." he responded.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad for two figures." Minamo said.

"No for each." The man explained.

"WHAT, THAT'S HIGWAY ROBBERY!!!!!" Yukari said as she clenched her fists.

"Well tell me this?" The man started. "I'll bet that the disappointed look on those two kids you're buying these for will haunt you for some time to come."

Minamo got a sad look on her face. "Yukari, I can't deal with that." she finally said.

"Forget it Nyamo, you were right, this is not a good idea, besides, I wanted use whatever money I had to buy me some saki later."

"WAIT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE ME PAY FOR THE DRINKS AND YOU WERE GONNA BUY SOME SAKI LATER?!!!" Minamo screamed.

"What, it's not that big of a deal." Yukari said.

"Not…that…?" Minamo said as she sighed.

"So are you two buying them or not?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

Yukari and Minamo just stared at each other.

"Fine, we'll take them." Yukari said as she opened her purse.

"It still feels wrong, but I guess we have no choice. " Minamo said as she was about to open her purse as well.

"You have made a good decision." The man said as he was about to take the yen.

"THAT'S HIM OFFICER!!!!" A woman's voice was heard as she came up along with a policeman. "HE SOLD ME A DEFECTIVE PIECE OF JUNK!!!!!"

"Jikan, I've already told you, you can't be selling out here without a license." The officer said.

Obliviously it wasn't the first time that Jikan, as the vendor was now know as was warned. "But officer, I'm doing these people a good service by supplying them with the latest thing."

"They're overpriced." The officer responded as he grabbed one of the figures and shook it, causing it to fall apart. "And they're defective."

Yukari and Minamo just stared at each other. "Let's beat it." Yukari said.

"Agreed." Minamo said as she sighed and they walked of.

"Come again." Jikan said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." The officer said as he took out his cuffs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so once again, Yukari and Minamo were out of luck until…….

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WE HAVE SHERRY PORTER FIGURES IN STOCK!!!!!" A voice on a loudspeaker said.

Yukari and Minamo saw that indeed a store nearby did in fact have the hot item on display.

A man slowly walked out of the store. "Now I know that you're here because you waited too long to get this valuable toy, so I'll be happy to sell it to you… for three times the going rate."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Yukari yelled. "That's…. not fair."

"All is fair when you want to make a profit." The man responded. "So I only have 20 of them, but as to not to cause a riot, I have this idea." He rolled out a machine that had numbers in it. "We'll do this lottery style. Each of you will buy a ticket….."

"Did you say buy?" Minamo asked.

"That's right for 900 yen, you will have a chance to see if you get a matching number and the chance to purchase a Sherry Porter doll."

"You mean we gotta pay to have a chance?" Yukari asked.

"I believe he made that clear Yukari." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

"So what do you say…?" The man asked as he gave a small grin.

"EVERY SHOPPER FOR THEMSELVES!!!!" Yukari screamed as she as well as the rest of the crowd rushed in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mayhem as Yukari managed to reach and grab a figure.

"HA GOT ONE!!!!" she screamed.

It was then that she felt someone else grab it. "WHAT IN THE HECK?!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"I NEED IT!!!!" Minamo screamed.

"Hey what happened to that kind considerate Nyamo that I know so well?" Yukari asked.

"SHE'S ON BREAK, NOW HANDS OFF!!!" Minamo screamed.

"NO WAY I GOT IT FIRST!!!!" Yukari yelled back as the two teachers started to pull the box back and forth until they felt someone else grab it and run off.

"Too slow my dears." The same old woman they had seen earlier that day said as she rushed off.

"It's…the same old woman." Yukari said.

"You gotta admit, she sure looks healthy for her age." Minamo agreed.

"YO GRANDMA, LET GO OF THAT PACKAGE!!!" Yukari screamed as she chased the old woman.

"Will I really go so low as to go after an old woman." Minamo thought. "YOUR GOING DOWN YOU OLD HAG!!!!" Minamo screamed as she appeared to have answered her own question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old woman had left the store with the figure that she purchased and ran down the sidewalk, soon Yukari and Minamo were out of the store and chasing her down.

"NOT SO FAST YUKARI!!!!!" Minamo screamed as she grabbed Yukari's hair which caused her to fall down.

"NYAMO YOU LITTLE… B… _**(AR: Oops almost made a goof up there) **_…. WITCH!!!!" Yukari screamed.

Yukari quickly stood up and saw a vendor selling several toys, she quickly noticed a bag of marbles and grabbed it. "Turnabout is fair play my dear Nyamo." Yukari thought as she opened the bag and threw the marbles towards Minamo.

Minamo tripped on the marbles. "ACK!!!!" She screamed as she landed on her buttocks.

"Remain seated students." Yukari mocked as she ran by Minamo, but the PE teacher grabbed Yukari by the ankle causing the English teacher to fall down.

"OH THAT'S IT, IT'S ON!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"BRING IT!!!!!" Minamo screamed as the two of them got in a scuffle as dust flew around them as they fought.

"What are they doing Mommy?" A little boy asked her mother.

"You'll understand when your grown up and have to buy presents for your children." The mother responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, with the old woman no where to be seen, Yukari and Minamo sat on a bench in a park.

"I'm starting to think if this is even worth it." Yukari thought.

"Me too, I mean, even if we do manage to find one, Yuka and Miruchi would probably grow tired of those figures anyway." Minamo added.

It was then that they noticed people gathered in the middle of the park.

"Let me guess…. Another chance to get the Sherry Porter figure." Yukari said as she sighed.

"I don't think so look." Minamo said as they decided to go and see what it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Christmas Karaoke contest… out here?" Yukari asked in a confused tone.

"Well we do need to calm down after the day we had." Minamo told her. "Come on lets do it."

"Forget it." Yukari said. "You do it if you want to, I'll just go and sit back at the bench." Yukari responded as she headed back to sit down.

"Suit yourself." Minamo said as she signed up for the contest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Minamo's turn. As she made her way to the small stage that was set up, she managed to see a groggy Yukari give her a thumbs up.

"Hello everyone, My name is Minamo Kurosawa and I would like to perform this Christmas classic." Minamo then began to sing…

_**(Song Starts Last Christmas) **_

_**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
**_  
**_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_**

"That's my favorite song." Yukari thought as she continued to watch.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
"Merry Christmas"  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

As Yukari continued to watch Minamo sing, she felt a small smile form on her face. "I like Wham!" she thought

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

ooooo  
oh oh baby

A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
oh oh

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

SPECIALLLLLL

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart ( Gave you my heart)  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Maybe, Next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.  
special.

As the music ended everyone cheered at Minamo's performance.

A short black haired woman walked up. "That was a magnificent performance." she said.

Minamo's eyes went wide. "You're Aya Hisakawa the famous seiyū." she said in an excited tone.

"Yes, and I am so happy to have gotten to see you perform." Aya responded. "And I guess we can all agree that you were the best performer we've had so I declare you the winner." she said as everyone in the crowd cheered in agreement. "And now here's your prize."

Minamo looked at what Aya was about to hand to her. "Is that…. That?"

"Yes." Aya responded. "A Deluxe Sherry Porter figure."

Yukari quickly stood up from the bench. "WHAT?!!" she screamed. "AFTER ALL THAT I WENT THOUGH YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE ONE TO HER?!!!" Yukari then ran onto the stage and grabbed the figure.

"Let it go Yukari, I won it fair and square." Minamo warned.

"Yeah, but you used my favorite Christmas song of all time." Yukari responded. "So I figure it should really go to me." Yukari responded.

"You'd better give it back or….." Minamo said as she clenched her fists.

"FORGET IT!!!!!" Yukari responded as she was about to run off, but Minamo managed to tackle her causing the figure to fly up in the air.

"I GOT IT!!!!" Minamo yelled.

"IN YOUR DREAMS NYAMO!!!!" Yukari responded as the figure started to come down.

But before it could reach either of them…..

The same old woman from before…..

Got in between them, grabbed the figure and ran off laughing.

"LOSERS!!!!" she screamed at the two teachers before she left the park.

Minamo and Yukari just sat there without showing any emotion.

"Are you two okay?" Aya asked.

Then, without warning the two teachers started to cry.

"ALL WE WANT WAS TO GET OUR NIECES A SHERRY PORTER FIGURE!!!" Yukari screamed as she continued to cry.

"IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!!!!" Minamo said as she continued to cry as well.

Everyone in the crowd just look at each other.

"Man, they look so pathetic." One man said.

"Yeah, they're embarrassing themselves." a woman said.

Aya just patted the two teachers on the back. "I'm happy that you went though so much trouble for your nieces, but why did you two wait until the last minute?" she asked.

"Well actually." Minamo started as she sniffed. "I had bought one earlier, but I accidentally donated it to the children's hospital downtown."

"You did didn't you?" Yukari asked as she rushed off.

"She wouldn't?" Aya asked.

"You don't know Yukari." Minamo said as she chased after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUKARI YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THINKING OF STEALING THAT FIGURE FROM THE CHILD WHO RECEIVED IT?!!!!" Minamo screamed.

"I'M DESPERATE NYAMO!!!" Yukari screamed back.

"Yukari….. Please, even you can't be this heartless on Christmas Day." Minamo said with tears in her eyes.

Yukari stopped in her tracks. "You're right." she said as she sighed. "I don't know what got into me."

"Come on, let's go find them something else, if they love us, they won't get upset." Minamo said as she smiled.

As they were about to walk off, Yukari placed her arm on Minamo's shoulder. "By the way Nyamo, it's not Christmas day, it's still two days away."

"Hey I was desperate." Minamo said as she smirked.

"Pretty sneaky, Nyamo, pretty sneaky." Yukari said as she smirked back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Christmas Day)**

The Tanazaki and Kurosawa families decided to get together at the Kurosawa residence.

"So little sister, it seems that you failed to get my Yuka her Sherry Porter figure." Yukari's sister Yuriko said. "I'm not really surprised."

"That's right big sister." Minamo's sister Emerald added.

"Hey I did get it, I just…." Minamo started.

"Accidentally donated it to the hospital." Emerald finished. "A likely story, just admit you forgot to buy it okay?"

"But?" Minamo started.

"Okay then." Emerald finished without letting Minamo explain.

"Look sweetheart." Yuriko told Yuka as she handed her a present.

"Thank you mommy." Yuka said as she opened it. "WOW A SHERRY PORTER FIGURE!!!" she screamed which caused Yukari's jaw to drop.

"But how did you….?" Yukari asked.

"I had it since the first moment I asked you to get one, I'd knew you'd probably wait until the last minute…. Had fun searching." Yuriko said as she laughed.

"Um..yeah." Yukari said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh look at what you aunt Emerald has for you Miruchi." Emerald said as she handed her a present as well.

"COOL I GOT A SHERRY PORTER FIGURE TOO!!!!" Miruchi screamed.

"WHAT THE….?" Minamo screamed.

"I'd knew you'd fail." Emerald said as she crouched and disguised her voice. "And I made sure of it dears." she finished as she laughed.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Yukari said as she clenched her fists. "I'M GONNA!!!!!"

"You're gonna what?" Yuriko said as she gave Yukari an evil glare.

"I'm gonna go sit down and be quiet." Yukari said as she took a seat on the couch.

Minamo sat down next to Yukari. "So Yukari, I see we went though a lot of hell for nothing."

"It's not over yet." Yukari said as she gave an evil smile.

Minamo joined her with an evil smile of her own. "I know."

"Well that appears to be all the presents." Yuriko said.

"Wait we want to give Yuka and Miruchi their gift from us." Minamo said.

"There is nothing that can top the gifts we gave them." Emerald said.

"That's right." Yuriko agreed.

"Oh." Yukari said as she stood up. "My dear sister, I'll bet you a steak dinner that we got something they will never forget."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Looks like our gift to you is here." Minamo said as she opened the door and a young blond haired woman walked in.

"I don't believe it, it's… it's.." Yuka started.

"DANIELA RADPEAK, THE ACTRESS WHO PLAYS SHERRY PORTER IN THE MOVIES!!!!!" Miruchi finished as they each dropped their figures on the floor and ran up to her.

"So you two must be my biggest fans?" Daniela said as she smiled at the two little girls.

"Wait… how did you?" Yuriko started.

"Well, after 'granny' here took the last figure from us we were about to go look for a different present for them." Yukari started.

"It was then that Aya Hisakawa the seiyū who hosted a karaoke contest at the park where I performed earlier, walked up to us and was curious how we found ourselves in the situation we were currently in." Minamo continued.

"Luckily, she said she knew her personally because they had done a commercial together recently and became good friends, so she called her up and asked if she would come here to spend some time with Yuka and Miruchi." Yukari finished.

"AWSOME!!!" Miruchi said as she hugged Minamo. "YOU'RE THE BEST AUNT EVER!!!!"

"NO WAY MY AUNT YUKARI IS THE BEST AUNT EVER!!!" Yuka said as she hugged Yukari.

"I said Aunt Nyamo is." Miruchi is.

"No Aunt Yukari." Yuka responded.

It was then that they got into a heated argument.

"Um, is this normal?" Daniela asked.

"For this group of people….it is." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

"By the way Daniela I've got one question?" Yukari asked.

"Yes?" Daniela asked.

Yukari just leaned over to her…..

"How exactly can a girl train to be a warlock?" she asked in a confused tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And there you have it, sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this episode, it was real fun to write.**_

_**I read the reviews about the continuity error I had made as well as the name errors in Matsuda's and Wada's tale, but instead of correcting the errors I thought I'd have a little fun with it by having Chiya tell me the mistake I made and my lame "CHRISTMAS MAGIC" answer. Lol**_

_**Also you die hard Azu-fans should know who Aya Hisakawa is ^_~ **_

**_One More Thing "Last Christmas" is a song that was originally performed by Wham back in 1984 and has seen a lot versions of it since then. I used this song back in "Azumanga Christmas Tales" Yukari and Minamo's Tale" I had written a while back so I used it again as a little tribute. ^_~ _**

_**Well, the final two tales that are coming up are going to be special because they are based on some dreams I had.**_

_**Also I decided to post them on consecutive days….**_

_**THE BONUKARA'S TALE WILL BE POSTED ON CHRISTMAS EVE….**_

_**AND…**_

_**KAORIN'S TALE WILL BE POSTED ON CHRISTMAS DAY… (This one is the most special thing I have ever written)**_

_**So until then, take care and HAVE A MERRY CHIRSTMAS…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! **_


	8. The Bonkura's Tale

_**For you all……**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AR: The unlikeliest group of people can cause Christmas Miracles……**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(The Bonkura's Tale)**_

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……"

"JINGLE BELLS SAILOR MOON SMELLS, TUXEDO KAMEN LAYED AND EGG….."

It was the holiday season, and it seemed that Tomo was finding a way to keep herself entertained.

"SAILOR VENUS LOST HER MARBLES… AND THE YOUMA GOT AWAY!!!!!"

As she continued on her way, she noticed Kagura up ahead staring at a sporting goods store window.

"Yo Kagura, what's up?" Tomo asked.

Kagura just kept staring at the window as if her mind was in a different world.

"Earth to Kagura." Tomo said as she waved her arm in front of Kagura's face.

"Hmm huh?" Kagura finally said as she came back to reality. "Oh hey Tomo." Kagura said.

"Hey, what's the deal, you seemed so spaced out." Tomo said.

"It's that mountain bike in the window, it's so cool, I was saving up some money to get it, but I ended using my yen at the arcade, I was lucky enough to stop and get my dad his gift." Kagura explained.

Tomo just stared at the athletic girl. "Presents?" it was then that she slapped her forehead. "I KNEW I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!!!!!"

"You mean you didn't get any presents for your family?" Kagura asked in a surprised tone.

"No, I was having too much fun preparing myself to get presents." Tomo responded as she cheered.

"I should've known." Kagura thought.

It was then that they heard somebody crying near them, they turned around and saw that it was Osaka approaching them with tears in her eyes.

"Oi Osaka, what's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"It's terrible, the most horrible thing that could happen to me." she responded.

"Oh juicy gossip." Tomo said as she rubbed her two hands together.

"Last night, my mommy and daddy were hosting a party while I was in my room trying to sleep, but I got a little curious and see what was going on and then, that's when I saw it……" Osaka said as she looked down at the sidewalk.

"WHAT…WHAT?" Tomo and Kagura asked in unison..

"I… saw mommy kissing Santa Claus." Osaka told them.

Tomo and Kagura just looked at each other.

"Underneath the mistletoe last night." Osaka continued. "She didn't see me creep, down the stairs to take a peek, She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep."

"Um Osaka?" Kagura started.

"Wait there's more." Osaka said as she continued…

"Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus, underneath his beard so snowy white."

"I can see where this is going." Tomo said.

"What a laugh it would have been, if daddy had only seen, mommy kissing Santa Claus last night." Osaka finished.

"Osaka-san…" Kagura said as she rubbed the back of her head. "You do realize that it may have just been your dad in a Santa suit."

"No, it was Santa, I'm sure of it." Osaka insisted.

"Well then Osaka, I guess you'd better confront your mother then." Tomo said as she got a serious look on her face.

"You think?" Osaka asked.

"Tomo, I really don't think…." Kagura started.

"Better yet, maybe you should confront Santa and force him to put himself on the naughty list, or you could even take advantage of this situation." Tomo said.

"How?" Osaka asked.

"Blackmail him." Tomo responded as she slammed a fist onto his hand.

"BLACKMAIL SANTA?!!!" Osaka screamed.

"Oh brother." Kagura thought as she sweat dropped.

"Yeah, make sure he gives you the best gifts or you'll leak news of his affair to the media." Tomo said as she gave an evil grin.

"I don't think I could….." Osaka started.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH, SANTA IS NOT REAL!!!!!" Kagura finally screamed.

Tomo and Osaka just stared at her. "S..Santa isn't for real?" Osaka said with a surprised look on her face.

"Kagura take that back, of course he's real." Tomo said. "How do you explain all the gifts we get every Christmas?"

"Wait, are you telling me that your parents still have you believing in him?" Kagura said as she was silent for a few seconds as she then started to laugh. "Come on Santa is really your parents who just leave the presents under the tree."

Tomo and Osaka just continued to stare at their fellow bonkura. "No freaking way." Tomo said as she clenched her fists.

"It's all been a lie?" Osaka said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Santa …is not real?" A voice behind them said.

Kagura turned around and saw a little girl standing behind them along with a man.

"WHY DADDY, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THIS!!!!" The small girl told her father.

"Have you no heart." The father said. "Screaming out loud something like that."

"Well you see my friends here…" Kagura started.

"SANTA IS TO REAL, HE WAS KISSING MY MOMMY!!!!" Osaka yelled.

The father just stared at the Osaken girl as the little girl tugged at his sleeve. "Why would Santa do a mean thing like that."

"Don't worry we're gonna black mail him." Tomo said. "You want in?"

"THAT'S IT I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU FOR HARRASMENT!!!!" The man yelled as he quickly took out his cell phone.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!" Kagura yelled as they ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running for a bit, the bonkuras ran down an alley to hide.

"I swear, I'm getting tired of all these ridiculous conversations we have… world domination… why do we exist?" Kagura just sighed. "Maybe it's time I leave the group."

"No way." Tomo started. "Without you we'd be lost."

"Yeah, It would be no fun with just two bonkuras." Osaka added.

"Yeah, besides, without you will never get the best of Chiyo-chan when she shows us one of her perfect 100's."

"To be honest, I think that's so childish us doing that." Kagura responded.

"Come on where's your sense of fun?" Tomo asked

While Tomo and Kagura continued to talk, Osaka noticed that something was moving inside a nearby trashcan.

"Um….girls?" Osaka asked as she walked over to the garbage can.

"In a minute Osaka." Tomo said.

Osaka looked closely and noticed that there was something wrapped in a small blanket and it appeared to be moving.

"I really think…" Osaka told them.

"In a sec Osaka." Kagura responded as she continued to argue with Tomo.

When Osaka unwrapped the blanket her eyes grew wide. "Oh…..mai….Gawd." she said softly as she picked up the object.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE NO FUN ANYMORE ANYWAY, GO IF YOU WANT!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"FINE GOOD RIDDENCE I SAY!!!!!" Kagura yelled back.

At that moment they heard a baby crying.

"What in the heck." Tomo and Kagura said in unison and turned to see Osaka holding… "A BABY?!!!!" Tomo and Kagura screamed in unison.

"Yeah, I found it in the garbage." Osaka said as she was carrying a baby. "People will throw anything away these days huh.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." Kagura said over and over. "Quick put it back and lets get the heck out of here."

Tomo just stared at the crying baby as Osaka tried her best to get her to stop crying. "Here let me hold it for a sec." She told Osaka.

"Sure thing." Osaka said as she handed the baby over to the wildcat.

"Tomo… what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

It was then that Tomo surprised the both of them as she started to sing to the baby.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight…"

"Tomo?" Kagura asked in a surprised tone.

But Tomo continued to sing to the baby….

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule-tide gay, from now on, our troubles will be miles away."

The baby was starting to calm down.

"Wow that's so cool." Osaka said as Tomo continued to sing…..

"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, Gather near to us once more."

The baby was falling asleep as Tomo appeared to be coming to the end of the song..

"Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bough…. And have yourself A merry little Christmas…. Now."

And with that the baby fell asleep.

Kagura and Osaka just stood there with a shocked looked as they saw a side of Tomo they had never seen before.

"Tomo…. How did you… I mean" Kagura asked as she appeared to be at loss for words.

Tomo just kept staring at the baby. "Come on, we have to take it to the nearest police station." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three of them made their way down the sidewalk. Kagura and Osaka just kept staring at Tomo and the baby.

"Look, I'm sorry I panicked back there." Kagura finally said.

"It's okay." Tomo responded.

"Wow Tomo, how'd you know what to do." Osaka asked.

"I'd rather not say." Tomo responded as she got a serious look on her face.

"I still don't understand who would leave a baby in a trash can like that." Kagura said as she clenched her fists.

"Well who ever it was, they don't deserve to get……" Tomo said as she just stopped.

"What's wrong Tomo?" Osaka asked.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." Tomo responded.

"Well we can find out once we reach the police station." Kagura said. "Then maybe we can put this thing behind us."

"This thing is a living baby." Tomo scolded. "Watch how you speak of it."

"Woah Tomo, calm down." Kagura said as put up her arms. "I'm just saying that after we turn it over to the police, we don't have to worry about it anymore because I'm sure they will find out where he or she lives."

Tomo just stared at the baby who was fast asleep in her arms. "Forget it, I changed my mind." She said.

"Huh?" Kagura asked. "What are you talking about?"

"If we turn the baby in, they might take it back to those heartless people who abandoned it, who knows what they'll do once they get Aoi back." she said.

"Aoi?" Osaka asked.

"Who's Aoi?" Kagura responded.

"I mean…" Tomo said as she started to tremble as the baby started to stir in her arms and then started to cry. "There there." Tomo said as she cradled the baby.

"Tomo, are you okay?" A concerned Kagura asked.

"STAY BACK!!!" Tomo said as she ran off.

"Kagura, Tomo is scaring me." Osaka said.

"Me too, but we gotta go after her, she's obviously lost it." Kagura responded as the two remaining Bonkuras chaced after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tomo ran down the sidewalk she noticed a church up ahead. "We'll be safe there." Tomo told the baby as she went inisde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo went down the aisle until she reached the front, there she sat on the front bench and noticed that there was a nativity scene in front of a pulpit.

"You know, I'll bet I could be a good big sister to you." Tomo told the baby. "Would you like that?"

The baby just stared at her as it made a strange face.

"Hey why are you…?" Tomo asked as she then took a sniff. "Oh…." she added as she sweatdropped. "Well I'm sure we can find a diaper here somewhere." she said as she looked around. "In a church…" She said as she finally realized her mistake in thought.

"Do you need help my child?" A voice said behind her.

Tomo quickly stood up and saw a Preist standing there.

"I am Father Kurahashi, and it appears that your baby is in need of changing." he said.

"My name's Tomo… Tomo Takino." Tomo responded. "And this isn't… well you see…"

Father Kurahashi just stared at her for a second and then smiled. "No need to worry, I can assure you that you will not be judged here." he said.

"Well you see my Friend Osaka found him…her… the baby in a garbage can, we were gonna turn her or him in to the police, but the thought of the baby being retunred to those monsters just made me angry and I wasn't gonna let it happen."

"So I see." Father Kurahashi said. "But are you sure it was the parents who abandoned the child?"

"Well no, but who else could it be?" Tomo asked back.

"Well if the parents truly abandoned it, then I believe turning it in to the police may be quite helpful indeed to protect it from any more danger do you not think?" He then smiled. "After all, every living thing deserves to be protected.

"You remind me so much of Mudora you know that?" Tomo said.

"Who is this Mudora?" Father Kurahashi asked.

"I think she means Madoka." A voice said as They turned to face who it was.

"Kagura….Osaka." Tomo said.

"He's right you know." Kagura said. "The police will protect him.. or her."

"Oh but right now the baby smells like poo poo." Osaka said as she pinched her nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So after the baby was changed it was finally discovered that the baby……

"What a cute little girl you are, yes you are." Tomo said.

"Hey Tomo… who's Aoi?" Osaka asked.

Tomo got a sad look on her face as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Leave her alone Osaka." Kagura told her.

"No it's okay." Tomo responded. "You see, Aoi was my baby sister."

"I didn't know you were a big sister." Osaka said.

Kagura then walked up slowly to Tomo and knelt next to her. "Tomo you really don't…." she started.

"No I've got to let it out." Tomo responded. "It happened when I was younger. My mom told me I was gonna be a big sister, it was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me…." She then looked at the baby. "When Aoi first came home, I would never leave her side, I was determined to protect her no matter what…."

Kagura and Osaka just tried to comfort Tomo as she continued….

"But then, she became real sick, it was her heart, it just wasn't strong for her and she needed a new one, but finding a new heart for her proved to be impossible… she passed away a few weeks later."

"Tomo… I'm so sorry." Kagura told her as she gripped Tomo's hand.

Osaka started to cry. "It's not fair for a baby to die." she said.

"But you must understand that it is a part of life." Father Kurahashi explained. "And you must accept it and know that Aoi is in a better place."

"I know that Father." Tomo said as she cradled the baby.

"Well I don't." Osaka said as she quickly stood up. "What kind of a God would take a baby, that's a real cruel thing to do." she said.

"Osaka." Kagura said as she was surprised by Osaka's reaction.

"My dear child, I can feel your pain, but anger is a dangerous emotion that can bring harm to not only you, but those around you who care."

"I DUN CARE!!!!" Osaka said as she stared at the celing. "YOU HEAR ME GOD!!!!! YOU'RE JUST A BIG MEANIE!!!!!"

Kagura stood up and slapped Osaka. "That's enough Osaka." She said.

Osaka just held her cheek as Tomo walked up to her.

"Osaka…. I've accepted Aoi's death a long time ago, I know I may have overeacted a bit eailier, but that was because I was worried about the baby…. And now I know that we gotta do the right thing and go to the police, do you understand?"

Osaka just looked at Tomo and then Kagura and then back to the baby. "Okey…..Dokey." She said softly as she then turned to Father Kurahashi. "I'm sorry." she said as she bowed.

"I am not upset with you my child, but you did insult you know who?" he responded as he looked up.

Osaka then looked up. "Um…. God sir…. I'm sorry I called you a meanie.. Please don't send a plague to my house or anything." she said as she bowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Bonkuras left the church they noticed that a group of men were standing near the area where they had found the baby.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know." Tomo responded as suddenly one of the men pointed in their direction. "HEY YOU, GIVE US BACK THE KID!!!!" he said as he as well as the rest of the men ran towards them. "But I think we'd better make a run with it." and with that the Bonkuras rushed off with the group of men chasing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go back to the Church." Osaka suggested.

"No, we don't want to get Father Kurahashi in any trouble." Tomo responded.

"Right." Kagura said as she stopped and turned around.

"KAGURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tomo asked.

"You guys keep going to the police station." Kagura ordered.

"You can't face them alone." Tomo said as she was about to hand the baby over to Osaka.

"No Tomo, It's gotta be you to do this." Osaka said.

"Don't be crazy Osaka, you're no fighter." Tomo responded. "Now take the baby and go."

"I'm not going." Osaka said as she stood next to Kagura. "I know I'm probably going to get my tushy kicked, but your faster than me."

"And I can hold off these guys better than you." Kagura added.

And I know the two of us can buy you more time." Osaka finished.

"You…guys." Tomo said.

"HURRY UP AND GO!!!!" Kagura yelled as she noticed the group was about to reach them.

Tomo just stared at them for a few more seconds as she finally ran off.

"WHY DO YOU WAN'T THAT BABY?!!!" Kagura yelled as the group of men reached them.

"Because she's worth a lot of money to us." One of the men responded.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!" Another man responded as she turned to the two Bonkura's. "Now….. Where'd your friend go with that thing." he asked.

"She's not a thing….." Kagura started. "She's a living baby." And with that Kagura and Osaka charged at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo, still carrying the baby ran around the corner and laid back against a building. "Osaka…Kagura… you idiots." She said softly. "You can't leave me alone." It was then that she heard a group of people running up. She slowly looked around the corner and indeed it was the group of men.

She quickly hid around the corner and knew she needed to find a place to hide fast. It was then that she noticed a group of people dressed in Christmas themed costumes. "I gotta do something, but I don't wanna put anyone in danger." Tomo thought. "Okay then." and with that she quickly ran towards the Costumed group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" One of the men asked as he turned to another one of the group. "Madoku how could you just leave the baby in a can like that?"

"Give me a break Midoru." Madoku responded. I thought a cop that was nearby was gonna bust me… I was gonna go back for the brat later." he then turned to a third man. "You understand, right Medoka?"

Medoka just stared at him before grabbing him and pinning him to a nearby wall. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT IF THE KID HAD DIED, THEN THERE'D BE NO RANSOM TO COLLECT!!!!!!"

"Yelling at each other isn't gonna get us anywhere." The forth and final man said.

"You're right Mudora." Medoka said. "At least pounding those two witches made me feel a little better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure in a reindeer outfit made it's way down the sidewalk caryiing what appeared to be a sack of goodies.

"You okay in there?" the 'reindeer' asked her bag. "Just hang tight and we'll be in the police station in no time."

As the reindeer kept going, she noticed the group of men up ahead. "Hope I can get by them." She thought.

Just as she was walking by them Miduro noticed a strange odor coming from the sack. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that smells like a dirty diaper." he said.

Mudora then noticed where the smell was coming from and grabbed the reindeer. "Nice try."

"LET ME GO!!!!!" The reindeer demanded as Mudora removed it's head revealing Tomo.

"Well look what we have here." Mudora said as he gave an evil smile.

Madoku grabbed the sack and took out the baby who immediately started to cry. "Looks like we're gonna be rich after all." he said.

"So…so you're kidnappers?" Tomo asked.

"Boy your sharp." Miduro said.

"What have you done to Kagura and Osaka." Tomo demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough." Medoka said as he placed the baby on the groud.

"NO SHE'LL FREEZE!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"We'll take our chances." Miduro said as she was about to punch Tomo.

"FREEZE!!!!" Someone yelled as the four men turned around and saw several policmen behind them as they pointed their guns at them.

"Well if it isn't Miduro, Medoka, Mudora and Maduko, the Kona brothers." One of the officers said.

"You're kidding about the names right?" Tomo asked in a confused tone as she quickly picked up the baby.

"They have a history of kidnapping wealty people for ransom, but kidanapping the Azuma baby is a new low." the officer responded.

"And we would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids." Miduro said.

"But how did you…?" Tomo asked.

"A driver noticed some girls lying on the ground and called us." after we got there along with the ambulances, they managed to tell us about you and the baby.

"Are they…?" Tomo asked in a worried tone.

The officer got a serious look on her face. "Actually, they were beaten up pretty bad."

"Kagura…..Osaka." Tomo said as she hugged the baby gently.

"That's gotta be one of the most bravest things I've seen anyone do." The officer responded.

"I gotta go to them." Tomo demanded.

"Of course." The officer said. "The Azumas are going to meet us there so let's get going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the hospital Tomo ran inside still holding the baby.

"SETSUNA!!!!!" A woman yelled causing to Tomo to stop.

"Setsuna." Tomo said softly as she turned to the baby. "That's her name huh?"

Tomo looked up and saw a man and woman standing there. "Mr. and Mrs Azuma?" she asked.

"My baby." Mrs. Azuna said as she rushed up.

"Here ya go." Tomo said as she handed Setsuna to her.

Mr Azuna gave Tomo a look of gratitude. "Thank you for returning our Daughter to us safely." he said.

"No prob." Tomo said as she smiled. "I'm just glad we….." It was then that she got a worried look. "My friends." Tomo said softly as she quickly ran to the ER window….

------------------------------------------------------------

"Two of my friends…. Keiko Kagura and Osa….. I mean Ayumu Kasuga, are they okay?" Tomo demanded.

The ER attended just stared at the wildcat. "You mean those two girls?" she asked. "Well you see…."

"They're gone?" Tomo got a shocked look on her face. "No…… WE'RE THE BONKURA'S…. WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!" she yelled as she started to cry heavily.

"GEEZ STOP THE WATERWORKS ALREADY WILL YA!!!!" A familiar voice was heard from within the ER.

"What…in….the heck?" Tomo thought as she ran inside the treatment area.

"HEY YOU CAN'T GO BACK IN THERE!!!!!" The attendant said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo went inside and saw Kagura and Osaka each lying down on a bed all bandaged up. "YOU'RE OKAY?!!!!" Tomo screamed as she went to hug them.

"OW, TOMO YOU BAKA WATCH IT!!!!" Kagura yelled.

"OWIE OWIE OWIE!!!!" Osaka added.

A doctor went in. "Let me guess… Tomo Takino?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" Tomo asked.

"Your friends gave me a good description of you." He responded which caused Tomo to sweat drop. "As for you two, your families have been notified and are on their way and I must say, you two are real tough to have survived a beating like that."

"What are you talking about? I'm tough as nails." Kagura said.

"And I'm tough like….. a sea slug." Osaka added.

"Hey can we be alone for a sec doc." Tomo said.

"Sure, but only for a little bit, they need their rest." The doctor said as he left.

"Guys, I am so glad your okay……" Tomo said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Geez Tomo I already told ya enough with the water works." Kagura said.

"At least we reunited the baby with it's mommy and daddy in time for Christmas." Osaka said.

"Her name is Setsuna." Tomo told them. "And I think she's gonna grow up to be a nice kid."

Kagura just smiled. "Well to be honest I've had enough of this little adventure, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you wan't to talk about?" Tomo asked.

"I got it…… Why do we exsit?" Osaka asked.

"Geez Tomo, we already talked about that, we have to be elsewhere to be somewhere, nowhere." Tomo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was thiking about it some more." Osaka said. "What if we're…. everywhere?"

Tomo and Kagura just stared at each other.

"Wow, she makes a good point?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah she does." Tomo said as she got into a thinking postion. "The I guess we would be wherever." she finally responded. "So to put it simply, we'd have to be everywhere to be wherever to be elsewhere to be somewhere… nowhere."

Kagura just stared at them. "God it's good to be a part of this group." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'd like to dedicate this Tale to every single one of you who has read my Azu-Stories over these past few years…..**_

_**You have all been by my side even during the most painful moments of my life….**_

_**So too all of you…. Thank you so much..**_

_**And now there is only one more Tale to go, and it will come from deep within my heart……**_

_**So until then…..take care…… Anime Rebirth**_

…_**.'till next time **_


	9. Kaorin's Tale

_**For my Father……..**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Christmas Tales**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

AR's mother walked into the room and saw everyone in the living room.

"Oh my what's this?" She asked.

"Oh mom, remember the orphanage I told you I stayed at during that horrible rainstorm? … Well these are those girls I told you about. Their van broke down and I said they could stay here in the meantime."

"Sorry to have troubled you, I am Gram Gram I am in charge of these little angels." Gram Gram told her.

One by one each Azu-Orphan introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Chiya and this is my best friend Kyoto." Chiya said.

"Nice to meet ya?" Kyoto said.

"My name's Tami, and the pudgy one here is Yomo." Tami told her.

"You never quit with that do you?" Yomo said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Kogora, but just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm a wimp." she said as she started to run in place.

"I'm Suzuki." Suzuki said as she bowed politely.

Korin hid behind Suzuki…..

"That's Korin mom." AR told her "She's a bit shy when she meets someone new.

AR's mom knelt next to Korin. "Don't be scared, I want to be your friend." she said. How about I make you all some cookies?" Everyone jumped in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Korin gave a small smile. "You have a nice mom AR-san." Korin explained. "I can't wait to meet your dad."

It was then that AR got a sad look on his face…..

"AR-san?" A concerned Chiya asked.

"My dad passed away recently." AR explained.

The Azu-Orphans walked up and gave him a huge group hug.

"We're so sorry AR-san." Kyoto said.

"It's okay… I do miss him, but I feel that he is still watching over us." AR told them.

"But aren't you upset?" Tami asked.

"Tami…" Gram Gram scolded.

AR just gave a small laugh. "If I did, then my Dad would've been upset with me for acting that way." He said. "In fact let me tell you one more tale about someone who was angry with her life and ended up learning a valuable lesson…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Kaorin's Tale)**_

**10 Years Ago…….**

A young Kaorin was waiting on stage on the day before Christmas. Her class was going to perform Twas the night before Christmas, as part of her school's Christmas pageant, she was playing Prancer.

She felt kind of nervous, in fact she had insisted that her mom Kari to take her to the school early so that she could get some extra practice.

"I have to look good for mommy and daddy." she thought.

All week her father Akira was looking forward to her little Kaorideer as he would call her that week, perform.

It was then that her teacher walked up. "Okay children, everyone get ready." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the curtain opened, Kaorin look towards the audience and noticed…. That only her mom was out there. "Where could daddy be? She wondered.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house." A little boy said on stage as the performance began. "Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the school pageant was over, Kaorin walked up to Kari. "Mommy, is daddy mad at me?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, something must have just come up for him at work, you know how he's always going to the observatory." Kari assured her, but deep down, she knew something was wrong because not even his job as an astronomer would keep him from watching anything that involved her precious Kaori.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors at the Aida house flew open. "DADDY?!!" Kaorin yelled but there was no answer.

Kari also started to get a look of concern on her face. "I have a cold feeling." she thought.

It was then that there was a knock on the door.

"There he is, he probably forgot his keys." Kari said as he smiled at his daughter. But when she opened the door it wasn't Akira… but a policeman.

"Mrs. Aida?" he said with a look of sympathy on his face.

Kaorin just stood behind her mother clutching her hand.

The officer just sighed. "There's been a car accident, I'm afraid…. your husband……"

It was as the world had went silent in an instant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga High School, Present Day…..**

Soon Christmas would be coming, everyone in Yukari's classroom were talking among themselves about what their plans were.

"My Family is going to Hokkaido." Chiyo said. "Although My mommy and daddy are going on ahead because of an important dinner."

"Wait Chiyo-chan, then how are you going to get up there?" Kagura asked.

"Oh don't worry, My Uncle is picking me up." Chiyo responded as she giggled.

Sakaki just stared out the window. "I'm afraid I was foolish to spend all my money." She said. "So I got a job selling Christmas cake."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Tomo laughed. "Selling Christmas cake has to be the lowest job you can get…. Next to playing Santa of course."

From behind the room, Madoka just cringed in her desk.

"What about you Yomi?" Chihiro asked.

"My releatives are coming over… again. God how does my mom put up with them." Yomi said as she just placed her head on her deck. "Ho…ho….ho."

"Well it's just going to be me and my family." Wada told them. "What about you Matsuda-san.?"

Matsuda just stared at the ceiling. "Oh I guess we'll just hang around, do stuff." she lied.

It was then that they heard two familiar voices coming down the hall.

"I can't believe you Yukari, are you telling me that you still haven't gotten that Sherry Porter Figure yet?" Minamo asked.

"Hey, don't worry, when it comes to buying something, I'm the master." Yukari responded as she slid the room to her class open.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Minamo responded as she was carrying a box.

"Oi Kurosawa-sensei, what's in the box?" Kagura asked.

"Oh it's some toys that I'm going to donate to the hospital after school." She said as she smiled. "I want to make sure that the children that are going to spend Christmas there have a happy time as well."

"A most honorable act indeed." Madoka said.

Chihiro noticed Kaorin just sitting in her desk going over her schoolwork. "Hey Kaorin." Chihiro asked as she walked up to her. "How are you going to spend the holidays?"

Kaorin just stared at her best friend. "Holidays?" She said in an annoyed tone. "I could care less about them."

Chihiro got a disappointed look on her face. "Please Kaorin, you always get this way at this time of year, why don't you put it behind you already?" she asked.

"Because…. It's my fault." Kaorin responded. "Never mind, let's just get ready for class okay?"

Chihiro just sighed and went back to her desk.

"What's with her?" Yomi asked.

"It's something that's been eating up inside her for over 10 years." Chihiro responded. "Her dad was killed in an accident near Christmas and she blames herself."

"Chihiro." Kaorin said as she quickly stood up. "You don't have to tell the whole world."

"Miss Kaorin, you have my sympathies, but you must let go of the past and live for today." Madoka told her.

"Oh that's easy for you, you never even knew your parents, you never had to deal with the pain of losing one." Kaorin responded which caused everyone to look at her. "I'm….I'm…" and with that Kaorin ran out of the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just ran off the school grounds and didn't stop, tears were coming out of her eyes.

"IT'S MY FAULT!!!!" She yelled. "MAYBE IF ALL OF US HAD GONE TOGETHER INSTEAD OF ME WANTING TO GO EARLY TO PRACTICE, DAD WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!!"

It was then that she noticed she was on a small bridge. She saw the icy water below. "Dad…" she said softly. "Don't worry, your Kaorin is coming to join you." It was then that she started to climb over the railing of the bridge.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, because that water looks to cold to go for a swim." A female voice said.

"What the heck?" Kaorin asked in a surprised tone as she turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with long flowing brownish hair and was dressed what appeared to be a blue maiden's robe.

"But then again, if you like to do that sort of thing it's okay." she said.

"Who are you and what do you care?" Kaorin responded.

"You said that if your family had gone together then he might still be alive…. Would you like to see?" she said.

Kaorin clenched her fists. "I don't know what your sick game is, but if you don't leave now, you'll be sorry." she warned.

"I see that you doubt me." The woman said as she sighed. "Very well then." She was about to wave her arms but then she gave her a quick smile. "My name is Belldandy by the way." She told her as she then waved her arms.

"I told you, just leave me…….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……alone?" Kaorin finished as she was surprised that their surroundings had changed. "What is this, a magic trick."

"Well I guess you could say that." Belldandy responded. "Now then, shall we go?"

"Go where?" Kaorin asked.

"Why to the Christmas Pageant, you remember the one you were in 10 years ago." Belldandy answered.

"Are you saying you took me back in time?" A surprised Kaorin asked.

"In a way." Belldandy told her. "Now come on, I want you too see something." she then stuck out her hand as Kaorin just stared. "Come on, I don't bite."

Kaorin slowly took her hand and in an instant they were at her old elementary school. "It's the Pageant." Kaorin said. "Why did you bring me here, this is one of the most painful moments in my life."

"But do you notice anything different?" Belldandy asked.

"My mom, she's not here." Kaorin responded. "What's going on?"

A teacher walked by them. "Where is Kaori, our segment is starting any minute now."

"I'm right here." Kaorin told them.

"Forget it, no one can see or hear us." Belldandy explained.

"Like that Scrooge in 'A Christmas Carol'?" Kaorin asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Belldandy said as she gave a small giggle.

"So where are me and my mom?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh you see, the three of you are coming together… isn't that want you wanted?" Belldandy asked.

"Yeah I did, maybe then my mom or even myself could warn dad of any danger." Kaorin responded in an excited tone.

"Really?" Belldandy responded as she waved her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin noticed that they were by a highway. "What are we doing here?" Kaorin asked.

"To see how your wish came out." Belldandy responded .

"It will be fine, my dad will be……" It was then that she noticed an accident scene up ahead. "No… that's my dad's car." Kaorin responded as she clenched her fists. "YOU BOUGHT ME BACK TO SEE HIM ON THE DAY HE WAS KILLED?!!!!"

"Kaori..." Belldandy responded. "Look closer."

Kaorin turned and noticed that there were three objects on the ground each covered in a yellow tarp.

"Wow, I can't really handle this." An officer on the scene said.

"A whole family, and right before Christmas." another officer responded.

"What are they talking about." Kaorin demanded.

"Kaori, your father was destined to be killed in an accident, but you wish that you had gone together that evening……." Belldandy explained.

"Are you saying that's my mom….. and me over there as well." Kaorin responded a look of shock came on her face.

"That's right Kaori, I'm afraid it is." Belldandy responded. "I'm afraid that you two were killed as well."

Kaorin just walked up to the three tarp covered figures on the ground. "At…at least we were together as a family when it happened." she said.

"So are saying you want this to happen?" Belldandy asked.

"I won't have to be going Christmas after Christmas feeling guilty." Kaorin responded.

"Well I could arrange it, but there will be consequences." Belldandy warned.

"I'm gonna be dead, what other consequences are there going to be for me?" Kaorin asked in an angry tone.

"Not for you….. For your friends." Belldandy responded.

Kaorin just stared at the blue robed woman. "Friends?" she asked. "They'd probably have a better life if I wasn't around."

"Really?" Belldandy responded as she waved her arms.

Kaorin gave her an angry look "Oh no don't do that…….."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"….again." Kaorin finished as she noticed she was in front of Azumanga High School. "You bought me back." she said.

"Actually I bought you back to another timeline." Belldandy responded. "I'm going to show you what the world would be like if you had been killed as a little girl."

Belldandy and Kaorin made their way to Yukari's class.

"Everything seems normal." Kaorin said as she noticed that no one could see or hear them.

"Well how about over there it's Sakaki." Belldandy told her.

"Hey yeah, that's when I had my crush on her, before I met Josh." Kaorin responded as she blushed in embarrassment.

"But do you remember who else had a crush on her?" Belldandy asked.

"Chihiro." Kaorin said softly. "Well it doesn't really matter, because… wait, now that I remember, Sakaki told me she just wanted to be friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro walked up to Sakaki…

"Sakaki-san, I.. I need to tell you something." Chihiro said. "I'm in love with you, I fell in love from the first moment I saw you."

Sakaki just stared at Chihiro. "Chihiro…. I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm just not into that kind of relationship." She responded.

"I…see." Chihiro said.

"We could still be friends." Sakaki told her.

"O...okay." Chihiro said as she gave a weak smile and then slowly walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not okay." Kaorin told Belldandy. "I should know, it hurt deeply inside."

"Yes eventually you found out about her crush, you two were real close friends." Belldandy explained.

"Yes we helped each other and got over it." Kaorin added. "But… wait, I'm not around, doesn't she have anyone else to talk too?"

"I'm afraid not, in this world, Chihiro is all alone." Belldandy told her.

"No." Kaorin said as she saw Chihiro walking down the hallway. "Chihiro wait…." she pleaded.

"It's no use, she can't hear you." Belldandy said. "Plus… there's more."

"What?" Kaorin responded as Belldandy waved her arms again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin found herself on the same bridge she was going to jump off of. "What is this?" she demanded.

"Irony." Belldandy responded as she gave her a sad look as she pointed to a group of firefighters and policemen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found her." a firefighter said somberly.

A group of people were also gathered, most of them had looks of grief.

"What would drive a young girl to take her own life like that?" A woman said.

"It's very tragic." A man responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was then that Kaorin saw who it was. "CHIHIRO!!!!!!!" she said as tears came out of her eyes. "WHY DID SHE TAKE HER LIFE?!!!!!"

"She was hurting deeply." Belldandy said. "After a few weeks she couldn't take the pain anymore."

"BUT WHY, WE GOT OVER IT TOGETHER!!!!!" Kaorin said as she clenched the railing of the bridge.

"Don't you remember, you were killed 10 years ago, you weren't around to help each other." Belldandy told her as she waved her arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we now?" Kaorin said as she looked at a sign next to a school. "Yurameshi Reform School for girls?… Hey this is where Matsuda was sent after she tried to take out Madoka." She turned to Belldandy. "But Matsuda's reformed."

"Matsuda is not the one here." Belldandy told her as they went inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin looked as she saw girls who had caused some sort of trouble, from robberies, to fights. "Creepy." Kaorin thought. It was then that she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a desk in one of the classrooms. "Kagura? Why is she in here?" she asked.

"She was sent here after she punched Minamo." Belldandy explained. "Minamo went blind in one eye because of that attack."

"No way." Kaorin told her. "Kagura turned her life around, she's part of out group."

"Don't you remember who was the first person show concern for her?" Belldandy asked.

"Yeah it was….Chihiro." Kaorin answered.

"Chihiro wasn't there to invite Kagura to spend a day with you and her after Matsuda humiliated her in front of everyone at the cafeteria." Belldandy told her. "Because you weren't there to help each other with your crushes on Sakaki."

Kaorin just continued to stare at Kagura….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Higa walked up to Kagura. "Yo, you all set for tonight?" she asked.

"You bet." Kagura said as she gave a small grin. "Soon, I will show just how tough Keiko Kagura can be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is she planning to do?" Kaorin asked.

"Payback." Belldandy responded as she waved her arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Kurosawa-Sensei's apartment buliding." Kaorin said as she noticed that Higa and Kagura came up the sidewalk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got the duct tape?" Kagura asked.

"Right here." Higa said as she gave an evil smile.

"Let's do this." Kagura said as they went inside the apartment building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy waved her arms again and Kaorin found herself inside of Minamo's apartment.

Kaorin walked up to a sleeping Minamo. "Kurosawa-Sensei, I think your in danger." She warned.

"What part of can't hear you don't you understand." Belldandy scolded.

A sound came from the door, and then it slowly opened.

"No no no no." Kaorin said as she rushed up to the two figures who came in.

"Look there she is, let's teach her a lesson for me ending up in that place." Kagura said as she slowly made her way to Minamo."

"KAGURA, PLEASE!!!!!" Kaorin screamed.

"TIME FOR PAYBACK!!!!" Kagura yelled when suddenly a gunshot was heard.

Kagura just looked down and saw that Minamo was holding a gun.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!" Higa yelled as she ran off.

"Y…you shot me." Kagura said as she fell over and died.

Minamo just stared at what she had done and dropped the gun.

"She was always terrified for her life after what Kagura had done to her." Belldandy told her. "So she thought having a gun would make her feel safer." She then looked at Kagura's body. "But at what cost?"

"But she can't own a gun, it's illegal in Japan for an ordinary citizen to have one." Kaorin said.

"I know." Belldandy said as she looked at an emotionless Minamo just sitting in her bed. "The police will be here soon, and with it, the end of a promising teaching career."

Kaorin just looked at everything around her. "How, how did it come to this… HOW?!!!!" she screamed.

"I'm just showing you what would have happened if you weren't around… sucks doesn't it?" Belldandy asked as she waved her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin found herself in front of a monastery. "Where are we now?" Kaorin asked.

"In Kyoto." Belldandy responded. "This is where Madoka grew up."

"At least I'll see someone with a peaceful life." Kaorin said.

"Oh she's at peace all right." Belldandy said as she waved her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They were now inside the monastery, all around, Kaorin saw Monks doing chores and meditations.

"So where's Madoka?" Kaorin asked.

"Norio is with her right now…." Belldandy said as she pointed at him. "Over there."

Kaorin looked forward. "Well I see Norio, but where's…?" It was then that she noticed that Norio was kneeling down… next to a grave.

"What the……?" Kaorin said as she fell to her knees. "MADOKA'S DEAD?!!!!! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!"

"Remember that fight between Madoka and Higa?" Belldandy asked.

"How could I forget, they had hurt Osaka and Madoka went to fight for her honor." Kaorin explained. "I didn't know about it then, but Madoka has a fear of cats and Matsuda used it to her advantage."

"That she did." Belldandy responded. "As I recall, Matsuda was about to stomp on her face."

"And Rachel tackled her." Kaorin finished. "And then Matsuda was going to have Higa pull her..braids….OH DEAR GOD NO!!!!!!"

"No, Rachel did not have her braids pulled out, Madoka managed to hit Higa with her forehead touch, but in her weakened state, it just stunned her. Rachel was okay, But then Madoka fell to the ground and Matsuda…."

Kaorin's eyes grew wide… "She stomped on her face?"

"She was brain dead by the time they got her to the hospital." Belldandy told her. "Matsuda was tried as an adult and was sentenced to life in prison. Higa, for testifying against Matsuda was just given probation and was sent back to the Yurameshi Reform School."

"KAGURA SAVED THEM, SHE KICKED HIGA'S BUTT!!!!" Kaorin screamed.

"KAGURA WASN'T AROUND, SHE WAS AT THE REFORM SCHOOL FOR ATTACKING MINAMO, BECAUSE CHIHIRO WASN'T AROUND TO CONSOLE HER!!!!!!"

Kaorin just covered her ears. "STOP IT!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin found herself in a long hallway that seemed to be endless. "Where…where are we?" she asked.

"Your fate." Belldandy asked as they walked up two doors. "One leads to the world where you were killed as a little girl, the other one leads to the life you live now."

Kaorin was quiet for a few seconds. "It hurts me every Christmas that my dad isn't around anymore." she said. "But knowing how everyone's lives would change because of my not being there." She stared at Belldandy. "What should I do?"

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice." A voice behind them said.

Kaorin turned around and just stood there… "D…daddy?"

Akira just smiled as he stared at her daughter. "My dear Kaori, how can you still think about choosing what to do?" He said.

Kaorin ran up and hugged him. "But I miss you so much." She said.

"But I'll always be watching over you." Akira told her. "And you have such wonderful friends who care about you as well."

"I know, but it's my fault that….." Kaorin started.

"No, it was never your fault, either way I was going to drive down that highway by myself or with you and your mother, I'm just happy that you weren't with me when it happened." Akira told her. "Now please, go to a world where I can see my precious Kaori live a happy life."

"Father knows best." Belldandy said as she smiled.

"I wonder if they even had a happy Christmas after everything I had said." Kaorin told them.

"See for yourself…." Belldandy said as she opened a door

_**SONG STARTS…. CELEBRATE LOVE BY JORDAN PRUITT **_

_**Light up the candles dim all the lights  
Now let the magic begin  
There's peace in our hearts as we feel the love from within**_

Chiyo is shown hugging her parents as they are gathered around the tree….

_**  
Good friends of Gavin loves in the air  
Everyone's singing a carol or saying a prayer  
So lets**_

Celebrate love in this season of giving  
Let's make the most of this time  
Don't let this feeling be taken for granted  
We'll keep it right here in the mind

Sakaki is handing her parents presents she bought with the money she made selling the Christmas Cakes

_**Celebrate joy for the child was sent us  
To show how to live without fear  
Praise the one who joined us here  
And since he's what were all made of  
Lets celebrate love**_

Yomi and Mrs. Mizuhara are eating dinner in a restaurant as Yomi is enjoying her new book that her aunt had 'purchased' for her…

_**  
Year after year time after time  
Christmas is special to me**_

Madoka is shown practicing with her new Shinai as her Santa suit is hanging on the wall… _**  
**_

_**All of these memories will last for a lifetime you'll see**_

_**Never to young never to old  
To hear of the wonder whenever the story is told**_

The Wada family are all enjoying Figgy pudding as Matsuda just sees them and gives a warm smile…

_**  
So lets  
Celebrate love in this season of giving  
Let's make the most of this time  
Don't let this feeling be taken for granted  
We'll keep it right here in the mind  
Celebrate joy for the child who was sent us  
To show how to live without fear  
Praise the one who joined us here  
And since he's what were all made of  
Lets celebrate love**_

Yuka and Miruchi are still enjoying the 'surprise gift' that Yukari and Minamo had given them as they smirk at their sisters…. 

Celebrate love  
Yea  
So lets

The Bonkura's are shown still discussing the subject on… "Why Do We Exist….."_**  
**_

_**So lets  
Celebrate love in this season of giving  
Let's make the most of this time**_

"I'm ready to go and enjoy my life." Kaorin said as she hugged her father._**  
**_

_**Don't let this feeling be taken for granted  
We'll keep it right here in the mind**_

"I'll always love you my Kaori." Akira said.

_**  
Celebrate joy for the child who was sent us  
To show how to live without fear**_

"Me too." Kaorin responded as tears came out of her eyes.

_**  
Praise the one who joined us here  
And since he's what were all made of**_

"Always look at the stars and you'll know I'll always be watching over you."_**  
**_

_**Celebrate love**_

Kaorin walked though the door.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kaorin slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying down on the bridge as it had become nighttime. "Am I back?" She thought.

"KAORIN!!!!!" A voice was heard screaming.

Kaorin turned around "Chihiro?" she asked. "CHIHIRO!!!!" Kaorin ran over and hugged her best friend.

"Kaorin are you okay?" A worried Chihiro asked.

"I couldn't be better." Kaorin responded.

"Everyone got real worried and started to look for you." Chihiro told them. "Your mom is worried sick."

"Sorry, but I was out learning a few things." Kaorin responded as she smiled.

"Hey Kaorin, you sure acting different, are you sure you're okay I was afraid that you were going to do something crazy all alone like that?" A worried Chihiro asked.

Kaorin looked up and saw a star glowing brightly. "I was never alone…." she said as she gave a warm smile. "Come on, I got a lot of apologizing to do."

And with that, Kaorin and Chihiro walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AR: And so you see, Christmas can be a magical time of year, where friends and family can celebrate love….THE END!!!!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Orphans cried at that last tale that AR had told them.

"Those were wonderful stories." Korin said as she smiled.

"Yeah, it sure was fun hearing them." Kogora added.

"Hey look, it stopped snowing." Tami said.

"Well I guess I'll see if the van will start." Gram Gram said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortune smiled upon them as indeed the van finally did start.

"It looks like yet another Christmas Miracle just like in AR-San's tales." Chiya said.

"But I'm sorry girls, I'm afraid it's too late to go and see Santa." Gram Gram told them.

"It's okay, we had a fun time at AR-san's house anyway." Yomo told her.

"Yeah it was fun." Suzuki added.

"Thank you for everything." Gram Gram told AR.

"No problem." He responded. "And if you ever need anything, look me up."

"We will." Gram Gram said as they drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the van drove up to the orphanage, everyone noticed another van parked there.

"May I help you?" Gram Gram asked.

"Yes." A woman said as she came out of her van. "We have some girls that need to be placed somewhere and we were hoping you would take them in."

"Oh we always take in any girl that needs help." Gram Gram said as she smiled.

The woman opened the back door to her van and several little girls came out.

"This is Moduka, Chihara, Raquel, Waka, and Metsuda. I hope you can welcome them." she said.

Gram Gram just stared at them in disbelief.

"T…those are like the girls from AR-san's story." Chiya said.

"But it can't be…could it?" Yomo asked.

"It's….. Christmas Magic." Kyoto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his house, AR was sitting in a chair next to a huge Christmas tree. "Christmas magic….indeed." He said softly as he then looked out the window and saw a star glowing brightly. "Merry Christmas Dad." he said as he gave a warm smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**This tale is based on a dream I had where Kaorin met her father, it was very emotional for me to do but it also helped me to find some closure dealing with the passing of my own Father.**_

_**So this is for you Dad, I know that you are up there watching over everyone in our family.**_

**_Note: I decided to use Belldandy from OH MY GODDESS, because I've liked that anime as well ^^_**

_**I really hoped you enjoyed this special fanfic that I wrote, so until then, take care……Joseph**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**_

_**And….**_

…_**.'till next year ^^ **_


End file.
